


Never too late

by Lou_Phoque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drama, Family Secrets, Friendship/Love, Harassment, M/M, Memories, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_Phoque/pseuds/Lou_Phoque
Summary: Albus Potter est dévasté. Son meilleur ami, Scorpius Malefoy, a tenté de se suicider. Il est désormais cloué à l'infirmerie, oscillant entre la vie et la mort. Aurait-il pu faire quelque chose pour changer le cours des choses ? Transporté dans les souvenirs de Scorpius, Albus découvre peu à peu la vérité et se confronte à ses propres sentiments. TW Suicide, harcèlement, dépression
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. La lettre

**Author's Note:**

> Avant de commencer cette histoire, quelques petits avertissements liminaires sont de circonstance !
> 
> Cette histoire est sombre, classée Mature et Angst, et est destinée à un public adulte - bien qu'elle mette en scène des adolescents. Elle commence sur une tentative de suicide, et suit deux cheminements : d'une part, celui qui a mené à cet acte et d'autre part, ses conséquences. Il y a quelques similitudes avec la Saison 1 de Thirteen Reasons Why - en version sorcière -, mais pour l'instant personne n'est mort. Et malgré la noirceur du récit, c'est l'espoir qui prévaudra - toujours. Gardez tout de même à l'esprit que les chapitres mettront en scène deux âmes qui se briseront de plus en plus, avant de devoir apprendre à se reconstruire. Il y aura des passages plus durs que d'autre, de la dépréciation, du harcèlement, des comportements autodestructeurs. Il y aura aussi de l'amitié, de l'amour, des liens familiaux forts, du positif !
> 
> Elle concerne la next-gen de Harry Potter, mais les personnages de la saga apparaîtront à certains moments. Il y aura aussi quelques OC plus ou moins importants, nécessaires puisque toute la famille Potter / Weasley / Malefoy n'est pas suffisante à remplir tout Poudlard malgré son nombre (et aussi parce qu'il faut bien quelques amis et ennemis originaux!) L'histoire est très orientée Albus / Scorpius, et il ne sera pas équivoque que leurs sentiments vont au-delà de l'amitié. En revanche, je ne promets pas qu'ils finissent ensemble.
> 
> Le titre vient directement de la chanson "Never too late" de Three Days Grace, car je voulais quelque chose de positif - au début j'étais partie sur une citation de la chanson Snuff de Slipknot mais niveau espoir ce n'était pas trop (DU TOUT) ça.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> (Cette histoire est également disponible sur ff.net)

**La lettre**

Lorsque Albus Potter émergea de son sommeil, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre pourquoi son coeur était lesté de plomb.

_Scorpius. Vous vous êtes disputés. Encore._

Les images de la veille lui revenaient peu à peu dans un tourbillon confus. Le jeune homme se redressa et se frotta le visage. Il était déjà onze heures ; le samedi était bien entamé, ainsi que l'en témoignaient les rayons du soleil qui se déversaient par les fenêtres du dortoir. Les lits qui entouraient le sien étaient vides.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Scorpius. Albus avait repoussé ce moment depuis trop longtemps. Ils méritaient une conversation claire et nette, débarrassée des non-dit qui s'étaient attachés à ronger leur amitié depuis la rentrée. Il lui demanderait de le retrouver près du lac, là où personne ne pourrait les entendre. Il apporterait peut-être une couverture et des pancakes. Scorpius adorait les pancakes. La bouche pleine de sucre et de rires, ils se réconcilieraient et les nuages qui obscurcissaient leur lien se dissiperaient.

Tout irait bien.

La perspective de retrouver son meilleur ami allégea le poids qui alourdissait sa poitrine, et il se surprit à sourire tout seul alors qu'il enfilait ses vêtements du week-end.

Tout allait s'arranger. Tout s'arrangeait toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

**OOO**

Albus comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas à l'instant même où il posa un pied dans la salle commune. Les conversations se turent instantanément, comme si quelqu'un venait de jeter un Assurdiato sur la pièce, et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Les Gryffondor semblaient mal à l'aise, ce qui contrastait avec leur fougue habituelle.

-Euh… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? bredouilla Albus, essayant de combattre l'angoisse qui s'insinuait peu à peu dans le creux de son estomac. C'est… à propos d'hier soir ? Si c'est le cas, je ne voulais pas…

-Al, tu es là !

Une silhouette se détacha de la masse rassemblée près de la cheminée et se précipita sur lui. Albus n'eut que le temps de cligner des yeux avant qu'une tornade rousse ne le percute de plein fouet et ne l'enlace de toutes ses forces, enfonçant ses ongles si profondément dans sa peau qu'il grimaça.

-Lily ? Lily, lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes !

Sa petite soeur le relâcha immédiatement et leva son visage vers lui. Elle était d'une pâleur spectrale. Un mauvais pressentiment se répandit dans ses veines.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda-t-il en essayant d'adopter une voix légère. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde fait cette tête-là ? On dirait que quelqu'un est mort !

Lily le fixa, et ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux lui donna l'impression d'avoir avalé un cognard. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent, alors qu'une sueur froide serpentait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Il… il est arrivé quelque chose à Papa ?

La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête, mais ne laissa pas le temps à son frère d'éprouver le moindre soulagement.

-C'est Scorpius, murmura-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes. Il… il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave.

-Quoi ?

Albus la fixa, incrédule.

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il avait vu Scorpius quelques heures plus tôt ; il lui avait parlé, il l'avait touché, ils s'étaient disputés… si quelque chose lui était arrivé, il l'aurait su… Lily devait se tromper. Elle avait probablement confondu Scorpius avec un autre Serpentard. Ou alors c'était une blague de James — une blague de très mauvais goût. Il secoua la tête et essaya de sourire.

-Ce n'est pas possible, Lily. Il était avec nous hier soir, il allait très bien, tu l'as bien vu…

-Il a été empoisonné, Al. Une dose mortelle.

-Non, protesta-t-il immédiatement. Non, non, non… tu te trompes…

-Je suis désolée…

La main de sa soeur se referma autour de la sienne, et il réalisa alors qu'il tremblait. Un étrange bourdonnement venait de prendre possession de ses oreilles, et les battements erratiques de son coeur aspiraient peu à peu toute son oxygène. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, ni ses poumons. Il ne sentait plus grand-chose, en vérité, hormis une vague de froid qui se faufilait sous sa peau.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva assis sur un fauteuil de la salle commune. Lily s'était agenouillée devant lui et avait délicatement cueilli son visage entre ses mains. Elle lui parlait, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses mots.

-Il est encore vivant, disait-elle doucement. Mrs Pomfresh a dit qu'elle ferait tout pour le sauver. C'est une excellente infirmière, on peut lui faire confiance pour le sortir de là. Tout va bien se passer, Al, je te le promets. Tout va bien se passer. Il y a encore de l'espoir. Il va se battre, il va s'en sortir, je te le promets…

Il sentit du mouvement près de lui. Quelqu'un traversa la cohorte d'étudiants rassemblés autour de lui et lui ordonna fermement de se disperser. Le visage de Lily disparut de son champ de vision, bientôt remplacé par celui de son Directeur de maison. Celui-ci paraissait soucieux ; contrairement à son habitude, aucun sourire ne tiraillait les commissures de ses lèvres. Il parvint, tant bien que mal, à instaurer un contact visuel avec l'adolescent.

-Albus, écoute-moi, lui dit-il très calmement. Nous allons tout faire pour sauver Scorpius. Nous ne le laisserons pas tomber. Il est entre de bonnes mains. Et lorsqu'il ira mieux, il aura besoin de toi. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu te calmes, d'accord ? Respire avec moi. Inspire… expire… doucement… voilà, c'est bien, c'est très bien. Tu y arrives très bien. Inspire… expire…

Albus s'efforça de lui obéir, malgré son impression d'avoir une barre métallique enfoncée contre la cage thoracique. Il lui fallut du temps avant de retrouver une respiration moins chaotique et de pouvoir prendre la parole sans craindre de manquer d'air. Il baissa les yeux, gêné par cet accès de panique qu'il n'avait pas senti venir.

-Merci, professeur Londubat, murmura-t-il.

-Ne sois pas désolé. C'est normal d'être bouleversé. Continue simplement de respirer profondément.

Neville Londubat lui sourit avec indulgence. L'espace d'une poignée de minutes, il n'y eut rien d'autre que l'écho de leurs souffles. A son grand soulagement, ses camarades s'étaient éloignés.

Albus ferma les yeux. L'idée que Scorpius soit à l'infirmerie lui semblait toujours aussi absurde. L'idée que quelqu'un ait empoisonné Scorpius… un élan de rage le traversa, si brutal qu'il fut lui-même effrayé par la violence de ses sentiments.

-Qui… qui a fait ça ? Qui a l'a empoisonné ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante en rouvrant les paupières.

Le professeur Londubat parut hésiter, mais il répondit finalement, avec beaucoup de douceur :

-Il n'y a pas de responsable.

Albus fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Il a bu la potion de son propre chef.

-Vous voulez dire que… il s'est… il s'est empoisonné lui-même ?

Albus avait recommencé à trembler, et sa respiration se précipitait de nouveau dans sa poitrine. Son Directeur de maison posa les mains sur ses épaules pour le calmer.

-Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Il s'était enfermé dans une salle de classe vide. C'est un elfe qui l'a retrouvé. Il était inanimé, et le flacon vide était encore entre ses doigts… l'elfe l'a retrouvé juste à temps. Il l'a immédiatement emmené à l'infirmerie. Scorpius avait laissé un mot derrière lui… disant à ses parents qu'il était désolé.

-Je veux le voir.

-Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas possible. Mrs Pomfresh est encore en train de d'occuper de lui. Personne ne peut le voir pour l'instant.

-Je veux le voir, répéta Albus d'un ton buté.

-Dès qu'il ira mieux, je te le promets. En attendant, tu devrais aller rejoindre tes amis dans la Grande Salle et manger quelque chose. Ça te fera du bien. Il faut que tu sois en pleine forme pour être à ses côtés lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Albus ne répondit pas. Son estomac était rempli d'une substance épaisse, gluante, qui remontait jusqu'à sa gorge. Il savait que s'il avalait quoi que ce soit, il le vomirait aussitôt.

Tout à coup, il ne supporta plus le regard désolé que Mr Londubat braquait sur lui. Il se redressa brutalement et s'éloigna sans un mot. Son Directeur de maison ne chercha pas à le retenir.

**OOO**

Albus marcha lentement jusqu'à son dortoir. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve - ou plutôt un cauchemar. Les sons qui se répercutaient autour de lui - chuchotements, grattements de plumes, hululements de hiboux - étaient lointains. Il voyait à peine où il posait les pieds, et il ne sut pas comment il parvint à retrouver son lit et à s'y effondrer. Il enfonça sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à fixer un point invisible situé droit devant lui, incapable de démêler le noeud qui obstruait sa poitrine et sa gorge.

-… Al ?

Albus ne bougea pas. Son lit s'affaissa sous le poids du nouvel arrivant, et une main pressa doucement son bras. James.

-Je t'ai apporté du jus de citrouille et des toasts.

Albus hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

-Je voulais aussi te prendre des saucisses et des harengs, mais Lily m'a dit que ce n'était pas une bonne id-

-C'est de ma faute, dit brusquement Albus en relevant la tête.

La main de James se crispa sur son bras.

-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Il s'est empoisonné. Il a essayé de se tuer.

Ces mots étaient tellement absurdes…

-On s'est disputé, hier soir, ajouta Albus. On s'est disputés, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'excuser. C'est de ma faute ! Si seulement je ne l'avais pas repoussé… si seulement je ne l'avais pas laissé partir ! Il ne se serait jamais enfermé dans cette salle de classe, et il ne serait pas… il ne serait pas…

-Tu n'y peux rien. Je t'en prie… tu n'y peux rien.

-Je l'ai tué, murmura le jeune homme. J'ai tué mon meilleur ami.

-Arrête, arrête ça tout de suite ! D'abord, il n'est pas mort. Ensuite, ce n'est pas toi qui a versé le poison dans sa bouche !

-Mais j'aurais pu l'en empêcher !

-Tu ne le sais pas ! Al, s'il te plaît…

-Je l'ai tué, répéta Albus, et il sentit quelque chose se fendre en lui. Je l'ai tué, James.

Son frère se pencha et le serra contre lui. Albus éclata brutalement en sanglots, et il enfonça son visage contre l'épaule de James, incapable de maîtriser les soubresauts qui agitaient son corps. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son aîné, comme si sa vie en dépendait ; il avait l'impression que s'il le relâchait, James se déroberait sous ses doigts et il le perdrait à tout jamais.

-I-il-il ne peut p-pas mourir, balbutia-t-il à travers ses larmes, le nez empli du parfum chaud de son frère. Il n-ne peut pas !

-Et il ne mourra pas. Pomfresh va le sauver, et lorsqu'il sera réveillera, je serai le premier à lui botter les fesses. Ce petit crétin n'a aucun droit de faire pleurer mon petit frère.

Albus émit un rire étranglé, qui se transforma rapidement en nouvelle salve de sanglots. James raffermit son étreinte, et Albus pleura jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ne prenne le pas sur la tristesse, et ne dépose un voile de coton sur son coeur brisé.

**OOO**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se sentit complètement groggy. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un match de rugby moldu. Il se redressa lentement et s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi tout habillé. Le soleil inondait le dortoir, et il réalisa qu'il était déjà quinze heures. Quelqu'un avait laissé un plateau de nourriture sur sa table de nuit. James, Lily ou Rose. Depuis la veille, ils se succédaient dans son dortoir pour veiller sur lui. Ils lui frottaient gentiment le dos, le laissaient pleurer de tout son saoul, lui assuraient que tout irait bien - en vain. Rien ne parvenait à ôter le poids qui écrasait sa poitrine.

Albus oscillait entre choc et culpabilité. De temps à autre, il était traversé par une curieuse - et stupide, _stupide_ \- lueur d'espoir - cet espoir que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que Scorpius allait être remis sur pied, qu'il débarquerait dans son dortoir, se moquerait de lui et le serrerait dans ses bras en lui promettant qu'il ne le quitterait plus jamais.

Cet espoir ne s'était pas encore réalisé. Scorpius ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. L'école envisageait de le transférer à Sainte-Mangouste, dans l'espoir qu'il y reçoive des soins plus appropriés. Albus n'avait pas été autorisé à le voir.

Cela ne faisait que vingt-quatre heures qu'il avait appris que son meilleur ami s'était empoisonné - qu'il avait tenté de se suicider, par Merlin -, mais cela aurait tout aussi bien pu faire six mois. Albus avait perdu toute notion du temps.

Il roula sur le côté et s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelque chose à côté de son oreiller. Un paquet, autour duquel était délicatement nouée une ficelle. Intrigué, Albus s'en empara et l'ouvrit. Le paquet contenait une lettre et une rangée de petites fioles, remplies d'un étrange liquide qui se miroitait en étoiles argentés sur ses mains.

Le garçon ouvrit la lettre et eut l'impression de devoir un coup de poing invisible en pleine poitrine. Il aurait reconnu cette écriture entre mille.

C'était celle de Scorpius.

_Albus,_

_Si tu lis ce message, alors je ne serai plus là. Ça sonne vraiment dramatique, pas vrai ? Ou pathétique. Je dois bien être pathétique, pour avoir fait ce que j'ai fait._

_Tout d'abord, je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas de ta faute, Al. Jamais. Je sais que nous n'avons pas été en très bons termes, dernièrement, mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je n'ai jamais pu t'en vouloir. J'espère que toi, tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de t'avoir abandonné sans avoir eu le courage de te dire adieu…_

_Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu te dire… A quel point je tiens à toi, plus qu'à personne d'autre. A quel point notre amitié - peut-on encore parler d'amitié, après ce qu'il s'est passé en mars ? - est importante. Lorsque je suis avec toi, je me sens entier. Vivant. Débordant d'énergie. Lorsque tu n'es pas là, je ne suis plus qu'une moitié chancelante - et certainement pas la meilleure._

_Et récemment, cette moitié a commencé à se flétrir. Lorsque je m'en suis aperçu, j'ai essayé de résister, je t'assure. J'ai essayé d'être fort, aussi fort que toi, et de soigner cette chose qui pourrissait au fond de moi. Mais j'ai échoué. La douleur est devenue trop forte, elle a remplacé tout le reste. Elle s'est répandue dans mes veines comme une maladie, elle a infecté mes pensées, mes sentiments, elle m'a tout pris - même toi._

_Et je n'ai plus qu'une seule solution pour m'en débarrasser._

_Avant de partir, je te confie mes souvenirs. Ceux de cette année. Peut-être qu'ils t'aideront à comprendre comment j'en suis arrivé là. Si ça avait été toi, je sais que j'aurais aimé comprendre… Je les mets entre tes mains car j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu sauras quoi en faire. Tu as le droit de t'en débarrasser, de les jeter sans même les regarder. Où que je sois, je le comprendrai._

_Tu en connais déjà quelques-uns - ils te concernent - car quoi qu'il se passe, et même si j'appartiens désormais à ton passé, tu seras toujours mon présent, Albus. Même après ma mort._

_Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie._

_Je t'aime._

_Scorpius._

Albus lut et relut le message, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Comment… comment Scorpius pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Comment, nom d'un troll, COMMENT pouvait-il lui dire qu'il l'aimait dans sa lettre de suicide ? Le jeune homme serra les poings, si fort qu'il sentit la peau céder sous la morsure des ongles. Il ne voyait plus rien, sa vue était brouillée par les larmes, ses oreilles s'étaient remise à tintinnabuler, il n'arrivait plus à respirer…

Inspirer… expirer… il s'efforça d'appliquer les conseils de Mr Londubat, mais il ne put se départir de la nausée qui rampait dans sa gorge. Il eut à peine le temps de se pencher par-dessus son lit avant de vomir. Son estomac lui faisait mal. Non sans grimacer, il nettoya les dégâts d'un coup de baguette magique, puis reporta son attention sur le message de Scorpius.

Les souvenirs du Serpentard tourbillonnaient paisiblement dans leurs écrins de verre. Ils étaient numérotés. Albus attrapa le premier d'une main tremblante. Scorpius et lui avaient déjà échangé des souvenirs, naguère. Ils s'étaient aperçus qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de Pensine pour cela. Il leur suffisait de porter le souvenir de l'autre jusqu'à leur tempe, et ils étaient alors directement projetés dans son esprit. Ils voyaient ce que l'autre avait vu, ils touchaient ce que l'autre avait touché, ils ressentaient ce que l'autre avait ressenti… C'était à la fois grisant et terrifiant.

Par la suite, ils avaient découvert que cette façon de lire les souvenir était dangereuse. Le Ministère déconseillait grandement de l'utiliser, car l'on oubliait alors peu à peu ses propres sentiments pour se laisser engloutir par ceux de l'autre. Ils avaient arrêté. Albus avait parfois regretté l'intimité qu'ils avaient partagée, dans ces moments-là, et il s'était plusieurs fois demandé ce que Scorpius en pensait - sans oser le lui demander.

Albus fixa le flacon. Qu'avait-il à perdre, désormais ? Sa raison vacillait déjà, et il avait besoin - viscéralement besoin - de comprendre le geste de son meilleur ami. Alors il ouvrit le flacon, porta le filament d'argent à son esprit et se laissa emporter par les souvenirs de Scorpius Malefoy.


	2. Souvenir n°1 - Le train

**Souvenir n°1 - Le train**

Les quais de la voie 9 3/4 bouillonnaient de vie. Les adolescents criaient, riaient, trépignaient avec l'énergie d'une horde de lutins de Cornouailles. Les adultes suivaient tant bien que mal leur progéniture en prodiguant leurs ultimes recommandations (« ne cours pas partout, écris-nous tous les jours et ne fais pas exploser les toilettes du deuxième étage »). Il était difficile de se frayer un passage au milieu de toutes ces silhouettes vêtues de capes bariolées, où le bleu et le vert se disputaient au jaune et au rouge.

Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, Scorpius Malefoy avançait d'un pas lent, se laissant bercer par le tumulte ambiant. L'adolescent avait toujours aimé la foule. Il appréciait particulièrement l'anonymat qu'elle lui conférait ; il n'était ainsi qu'un visage parmi les ombres, et personne ne prêtait la moindre attention à lui - ni au couple qui lui emboîtait le pas.

Les Malefoy ne couraient pas, ni ne criaient en public. Ils marchaient avec dignité, le menton relevé et le regard fixe. Pourtant, un fin observateur aurait pu noter quelques signes de tendresse de leur part ; la main d'Astoria qui frôlait les cheveux blonds de son fils pour les recoiffer, les commissures des lèvres de Drago qui tressaillaient lorsque ses yeux rencontraient ceux de l'adolescent… Scorpius puisait un certain réconfort dans leur présence, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de la meilleure façon de l'exprimer. Il se contentait de marcher en regardant où il mettait les pieds, la main crispée autour la poignée de sa malle.

La famille Malefoy arriva finalement devant le Poudlard Express. Du coin de l'oeil, Scorpius aperçut non loin de là la célèbre tribu Potter-Weasley, qui malgré les années attirait encore de nombreux regards curieux. Il vit les cousins, le frère et la soeur d'Albus se répandre en rires et accolades, et croisa le regard vert, pétillant, de son meilleur ami. Albus lui fit un clin d'oeil et Scorpius détourna les yeux, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Nous y voilà, Scorpius, lui dit son père dans son dos, le ramenant à sa propre famille. Il est l'heure de nous séparer.

-N'oublie pas de nous écrire dès que tu seras arrivé au château, ajouta sa mère en déposant ses lèvres contre son front. Tu vas nous manquer… la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, tu seras peut-être plus grand que ton père !

-Ne compte pas trop là dessus, murmura Drago en se penchant pour l'embrasser à son tour.

-Vous aussi, vous allez me manquer, répondit Scorpius en leur souriant faiblement.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard. L'adolescent sursauta lorsque d'un seul geste, Drago et Astoria Malefoy l'enveloppèrent de leur ombre rassurante et l'étreignirent de toutes leurs forces. Coincé en sandwich entre eux, il dut se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour continuer de respirer.

-Vous allez m'étouffer… geignit-il en se tortillant pour échapper à leur étreinte, le visage écarlate.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours fiers de toi, trésor, lui souffla sa mère dans l'oreille gauche.

-Ne laisse personne t'en faire douter, Scorp, ajouta son père dans l'oreille droite.

Ils le gardèrent ainsi quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, puis le relâchèrent, les yeux brillants.

Scorpius faillit trébucher sur sa propre valise lorsqu'il rejoignit les entrailles du Poudlard Express. Après un dernier signe de la main à ses parents, il s'engagea dans un couloir à la recherche d'un compartiment libre.

****

OOO

Albus était introuvable. Scorpius avait beau coller son nez aux fenêtres de chaque compartiment, il n'y avait aucune trace de son meilleur ami. Il en conçut un curieux malaise. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être vu en train d'errer dans les couloirs du train, seul et de plus en plus désespéré, traînant difficilement une valise de la taille d'un bébé hippogriffe derrière lui. Arrivé à l'avant-dernière cabine, ne parvenant pas à voir derrière la vitre sur laquelle quelqu'un avait déposé sa cape, il poussa discrètement la porte et fut accueilli d'un « Vous êtes enfin là, les filles ! J'ai cru que vous aviez été kidnappées par un vampire » qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

-Oh ! Tu n'es pas Nell. Ni Tara, dit l'élève assise dans le compartiment en relevant le visage d'un morceau de parchemin qu'elle s'appliquait visiblement à remplir d'une petite écriture serrée et légèrement baveuse.

-Euh, non, pas vraiment, répondit Scorpius.

Elle soupira. Scorpius hésita à refermer la porte sans ajouter un mot, mais cela aurait été impoli - d'autant plus que la jeune fille était l'une des cousines d'Albus. Elle possédait les taches de rousseur caractéristiques de la famille Weasley, qui créaient des constellations inédites sur son visage hâlé, encadré d'une foisonnante chevelure brune et frisée.

-Tu cherches Al ? lui demanda Rose Weasley en reprenant ses mystérieuses écritures.

Il remarqua qu'elle s'était mis de l'encre sur le bout du nez.

-Oui…

-Il est avec James. Il – James – voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi. Probablement un truc illégal et avec trois paires de tentacules.

-Ah…

L'idée de retrouver Albus et de partager le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard avec James Potter l'embarrassait. Il connaissait à peine James, et ce dernier n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre curiosité à son égard. Tout juste lui adressait-il la parole pour savoir où était Albus, lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui et qu'il n'était pas disponible.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Rose lui proposa, en poussant les affaires qui encombraient l'un des sièges du compartiment :

-Tu peux t'asseoir ici, si tu veux. Al va sûrement passer à un moment ou à un autre.

-D-d'accord. Merci, murmura Scorpius en prenant place face à la jeune fille.

Rose représentait toujours une compagnie plus agréable que James. Au moins, elle ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas le voir lorsqu'il se trouvait sous son nez.

La voyant raturer une phrase de son parchemin, il s'enquit, intrigué :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Le devoir de vacances de sortilèges.

-Tu ne l'as pas encore fini ?

Scorpius regretta immédiatement ses paroles, qui avaient une sonorité plutôt accusatrice. Cependant, Rose ne parut pas s'en formaliser, car elle répondit avec un léger rire :

-Mes parents pensent que je l'ai fini il y a quinze jours, mais entre les repas de famille, les matchs de Quidditch, la chasse aux gnomes et les parties de bataille explosive… j'ai été très occupée, cet été. S'ils me voyaient, je crois qu'ils feraient une syncope.

-Oh. Je vois.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle reprit sa dissertation, repoussant distraitement une mèche tirebouchonnée qui retombait devant ses yeux sombres. Scorpius remua sur son siège, se demandant s'il devait faire la conversation ou la laisser tranquille. Rose lui adressait de temps à autre un sourire entendu, mais restait muette, et son silence le rendait nerveux.

-Tu… tu veux peut-être mon devoir ? Pour t'aider ? proposa-t-il finalement.

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

-Seulement si tu veux, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Je ne veux pas t'encourager à me copier, ce serait probablement de la triche, et puis tu es meilleure que moi en sortilèges, c'est stupide, oublie…

-Je veux bien, l'interrompit-elle en souriant. C'est très gentil.

Ravi d'avoir de quoi s'occuper les mains, Scorpius fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin. Rose l'attrapa et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Ses lèvres remuèrent silencieusement au fil de sa lecture, puis elle gratifia Scorpius d'un clin d'oeil malicieux.

-C'est parfait ! Merci, Scorpius, tu es mon sauveur. Je te revaudrai ça.

-Je t'en prie, bredouilla-t-il.

-Al nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, cet été, ajouta-t-elle en plongeant sa plume dans un petit pot d'encre. Je crois qu'il t'aurait volontiers glissé dans sa valise lorsqu'il est parti en France avec sa famille. Ou échangé contre James..

Scorpius ne put réprimer un sourire. Albus et lui avaient souvent plaisanté sur la possibilité de se dissimuler dans les affaires de l'autre pour ne pas être séparés durant l'été. Ils s'étaient promis que lorsqu'ils maîtriseraient la métamorphose humaine, ils se transformeraient en souris et se glisseraient dans leurs poches respectives. Albus avait également assuré à Scorpius qu'il en profiterait pour grignoter les orteils de James.

-Ma mère adorerait vous inviter à la maison, tous les deux, ajouta Rose. Elle dit que tu as l'air d'être un garçon adorable et très poli, et que tu le tiens probablement de ta mère.

-Elle ne l'a pas entendue crier sur mon père lorsqu'il oublie un rôti au four, commenta Scorpius, davantage pour lui-même que pour sa camarade.

Il fut surpris d'entendre Rose émettre un petit gloussement. Elle lui décocha un regard amusé.

-Ça arrive tout le temps au mien. Il ne sait pas s'en servir correctement. La dernière fois, il a essayé d'y mettre une boîte en plastique. Je ne te raconte pas l'odeur…

-Je connais ça. Mon père préfèrerait combattre un calmar géant plutôt qu'avoir à programmer un micro-ondes !

Ils se mirent à rire, Rose au-dessus de son devoir inachevé, et Scorpius penché vers elle, les joues rose vif d'avoir osé se moquer - gentiment - de son père.

La porte du compartiment coulissa soudainement et deux silhouettes féminines s'y engouffrèrent, dans un tourbillon de cheveux longs et d'un parfum de fleurs mêlées de fruits rouges. Elles portaient déjà leurs uniformes, dont les cravates rouge et or étincelaient sous la lumière du train.

-Rose, tu es là ! On se demandait où tu étais, on croyait que… mais…

Les deux nouvelles venues s'interrompirent en voyant les positions de Rose et de Scorpius, dont les visages s'étaient rapprochés durant leur conciliabule. La surprise se peignit sur leurs traits et l'une d'elle lança, en haussant soigneusement un sourcil en forme de V renversé :

-On interrompt quelque chose ?

Son ton était chargé de sous-entendus. Scorpius devint écarlate et éprouva un profond désir de disparaître sous son siège. Devinant son malaise, Rose vint à sa rescousse et répondit d'un ton joyeux :

-Il m'aide à faire mon devoir de sortilèges. Sans lui, j'aurais été bonne pour un D ! Maintenant, je peux au moins espérer un EE.

-Oh, lança l'une des filles, sans se départir de son air sceptique. D'accord.

Elle s'assit à côté de Scorpius, tandis que l'autre fille prenait place à côté de Rose.

Nell Hope et Tara Macmillan étaient les camarades de dortoir de Rose, et partageaient certains cours avec Scorpius. A sa connaissance, les filles formaient un trio soudé, davantage intéressé par le Quidditch et par les fêtes que par les cours. Elles s'étaient toujours montré polies à son égard, mais Scorpius restait sur ses gardes ; il les entendait parfois rire malicieusement dans son dos.

-On pensait que tu étais avec Robb, Rose.

-Robert Jackson, précisa Tara à l'attention de Scorpius. Il est en septième année. Tu sais, il était Attrapeur pour l'équipe de Gryffondor, l'année dernière.

-On raconte que c'est le meilleur Attrapeur qu'ait connu l'équipe depuis l'époque de Harry Potter, ajouta rêveusement Nell. Il serait capable d'attraper un vif d'or les mains attachées dans le dos.

-Je vois qui c'est, répondit Scorpius. Il n'a pas envoyé le frère d'Albus à l'infirmerie en lui faisant exploser son chaudron dessus, il y a deux ans ?

Nell et Tara levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-C'est un joueur incroyable, dit Nell.

-Mais pas autant que Rose, ajouta Tara en gratifiant son amie d'un clin d'oeil. Tu n'es pas au courant, Malefoy ? Elle a été nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor !

-Vous avez du souci à vous faire, les Serpillères, parce qu'elle va vous lessiver !

-Et ensuite, vous n'aurez plus que vos petits yeux vicieux de serpents pour pleurer !

-Félicitations, Rose, dit poliment Scorpius, dont le Quidditch était le cadet de ses soucis.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Rose, qui semblait très amusée par la tournure de la conversation.

-Merci, Scorpius.

-Et toi, Malefoy ? Tu comptes te présenter aux sélections de ton équipe, cette année ? Il paraît que tu as fait beaucoup d'effet, la dernière fois que tu as tenté ta chance, dit Tara avec un rictus moqueur.

Scorpius secoua vivement la tête, ignorant tant bien que mal les rires sonores qui secouèrent les filles. Lors de sa deuxième année, il avait tenté de postuler au poste d'Attrapeur de Serpentard. Il avait atterri à l'infirmerie, avec une commotion cérébrale qui l'avait poussé à demander à Mrs Pomfresh si elle voulait bien qu'ils aient des enfants ensemble. Les Serpentard avaient beaucoup ri de l'anecdote, et, visiblement, les Gryffondor aussi.

-Oh, ne te vexe pas, lui dit Rose en le voyant se rembrunir. C'était drôle.

-En tout cas, c'est ce que nous a dit Albus, dit Tara, et ce fut le moment que choisi celui-ci pour pousser la porte du compartiment et s'y engouffrer le plus naturellement du monde.

Il n'avait pas encore enfilé son uniforme. Son regard glissa sur sa cousine, Tara et Nell, et s'arrêta sur celui de Scorpius. Le Serpentard sentit son coeur rater un battement.

-Hey. Je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda Albus après quelques instants de silence, sans quitter les yeux de son meilleur ami.

-Bien sûr ! répondit immédiatement Rose. Ça ne vous dérange pas, les filles ? Scorpius ?

Ils hochèrent négativement la tête, et Albus alla s'asseoir entre Nell et Scorpius. Son genou s'enfonça contre celui de Scorpius, mais celui-ci ne le repoussa pas. Le contact d'Albus était l'un des rares qui ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être une intrusion dans son espace vital.

-Vous avez l'air en pleine forme, dit Albus en se dévissant le cou pour vérifier que le chariot de confiseries magiques était toujours dans le couloir. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir tous ensemble, je croyais que tu sortais avec Jackson, Rosie ?

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour rester tout le temps collée à lui, répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

-C'était bien, avec James ? demanda Scorpius à Albus, d'un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-C'était cool ! répondit immédiatement son meilleur ami, qui ne sembla pas remarquer sa nervosité. Il m'a emmené dans le compartiment des préfets. Normalement, c'est interdit, mais bon, c'est James, vous le connaissez…

Les filles sourirent d'un air indulgent. Scorpius resta de marbre.

-Il voulait me montrer les derniers articles de farces et attrapes que lui a envoyé notre oncle George. Il ne pouvait pas le faire à la maison, Maman et Papa ont l'oeil pour repérer les artefacts qui viennent de sa boutique et ils nous les confisquent dès qu'ils les voient. Je pense qu'ils attendent qu'on ait le dos tourné pour les essayer.

-Les miens font la même chose. Et je te parie que toute l'herbe de mandragore qu'ils mettent sous scellés, au bureau des Aurors, ne finit pas non plus dans les égouts, dit Rose.

-Il y avait des trucs de dingue. Il a même inventé un bonbon qui te fait pousser des oreilles et une queue de cochon ! Il m'en a laissés quelques-uns, je te les montrerai, Scorp.

-Ok, répondit Scorpius sans parvenir à feindre le moindre enthousiasme.

-… Scorp ? Ça va ?

Albus semblait inquiet, tout à coup. Scorpius regarda délibérément par la fenêtre, ne sachant que lui répondre. Avait-il le droit de lui en vouloir d'avoir passé du temps avec son frère, plutôt qu'avec lui ? C'était stupide… Et avait-il le droit d'être déçu qu'ils se retrouvent coincés avec Rose, Nell et Tara, alors qu'il aurait préféré faire le trajet uniquement avec Albus ? N'était-ce pas égoïste ?

Il se sentit idiot, d'autant plus que Rose, Tara et Nell ne le considéraient pas avec ce mépris que lui réservait une partie des élèves des autres maisons, échaudés par leur famille sur le passé trouble des Malefoy. Il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir fuir leur compagnie, malgré la fâcheuse tendance de Tara et de Nell de l'appeler « Malefoy » en prenant un petit air moqueur. Pourtant, s'il aimait se perdre dans la foule, Scorpius avait du mal à se montrer sociable au-delà d'un cercle très restreint d'une ou de deux personnes - cercle que remplissait généralement Albus à lui tout seul.

-Scorp ? insista Albus, et il sentit sa main se poser avec douceur sur son bras.

-Ça va, Al.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Albus ? demanda Nell, ignorant la tension naissante entre les deux garçons. Rose nous a dit que tu es allé à Paris avec ta famille.

-Et que James a essayé de te jeter dans la Seine, dit Tara en riant à cette idée.

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, chuchota Albus à l'oreille de Scorpius, puis il reporta son attention sur les adolescentes et leur raconta le détail de ses aventures dans la capitale française, avant de leur décrire la carte postale représentant un alligator dévorant la Tour Eiffel qu'il avait envoyée à Scorpius.

Scorpius ne dit rien, mais un léger sourire vacilla sur ses lèvres. La main d'Albus n'avait pas quitté son bras. Il se laissa bercer par la conversation de ses camarades et par le ronronnement du train, sans avoir conscience qu'il se dirigeait vers l'année la plus sombre de son existence.


	3. La vie continue

** La vie continue **

Albus rangea le souvenir dans son flacon, le souffle court. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce trajet en train partagé entre James, Scorpius, Rose et les amies de sa cousine. Il fut étranglé par une nouvelle vague de culpabilité. Les choses auraient-elles été différentes s'il s'était contenté de passer le trajet avec Scorpius, ainsi qu'ils en avaient l'habitude ?

Et Rose… sa culpabilité augmenta d'un cran. Emprisonné dans sa douleur, Albus n'avait pas songé que d'autres personnes aient pu souffrir de la tentative d'empoisonnement de son meilleur ami. Pourtant, le souvenir montrait que Scorpius et Rose avaient partagé une certaine complicité ; il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle aussi ait été affectée par son geste… Elle n'avait rien dit lorsqu'elle était venue le consoler, et il n'avait pas cherché à sonder ses pensées. Il faudrait qu'il s'en excuse.

Albus plaça délicatement les fioles et la lettre de Scorpius dans sa valise et la scella d'un sortilège. Il faudrait qu'il leur trouve une meilleure cachette, s'il ne voulait pas qu'une âme malintentionnée ne tombe dessus. Puis il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, et fixa le plafond. Il mourait d'envie de se plonger à nouveau dans les souvenirs de son meilleur ami, mais il voulait étirer leur découverte dans le temps. S'il les révélait d'une traite, il n'était pas sûr que son esprit tiendrait le choc - il sentait déjà les sentiments de Scorpius empiéter sur les siens et embrumer légèrement ses pensées.

La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était que l'absence de Scorpius rongeait son coeur. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé propulsé dans sa mémoire, il avait eu l'impression de le retrouver…

Et, par Merlin, il avait tant besoin de le retrouver.

**OOO**

Les cours reprirent le lundi matin. Il était étrange de songer que la vie continuait comme si de rien n'était. Comme si le geste de Scorpius n'avait été qu'un malencontreux détail, un grain de sable égratignant à peine les mécanismes parfaitement huilés de Poudlard…

Ses voisins de dortoir, Thomas Finnigan et Martin Macmillan - le frère jumeau de Tara Macmillan -, semblaient s'être accordés pour le laisser tranquille. Albus leur en était reconnaissant. Il enfila son uniforme et descendit de la tour de Gryffondor en ayant l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve.

En principe, le lundi matin, il retrouvait Scorpius dans le hall de Poudlard. Ils se rendaient ensuite à leur premier cour de la semaine - Botanique - ensemble. Il s'attendait presque à le voir près de la porte d'entrée du château, les mains dans les poches et le menton dissimulé sous les innombrables replis de son écharpe vert et argent. Mais évidemment, il n'y avait personne - hormis un groupe de Poufsouffle qui ne lui accordèrent pas la moindre attention. Il en éprouva un douloureux pincement au coeur. Il poussa la porte et s'engagea sur le chemin extérieur qui menait aux serres.

Les jardins de l'école resplendissaient de lumière et de vie. Le soleil déposait des paillettes dorées sur les brins d'herbe éclaboussés de rosée et des papillons virevoltaient entre les buissons. A l'horizon, des élèves riaient au bord du lac. Le printemps battait son plein, épiçant l'air d'un parfum de fleurs.

Albus avait l'impression d'assister à un spectacle indécent. Comment le monde pouvait-il être aussi paisible, alors que son meilleur ami se trouvait sur un lit d'infirmerie, entre la vie et la mort ?

Lorsqu'il arriva aux serres avec vingt minutes d'avance, il s'aperçut qu'une autre élève était déjà présente, plongée dans la lecture d'un grimoire. Il ne voyait d'elle que ses cheveux frisés rassemblés dans une longue tresse brune, mais il la reconnut aussitôt et il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Salut Rose.

-Salut Al, répondit sa cousine en redressant le nez. Comment vas-tu ?

Il haussa les épaules. Elle eut un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolée, c'était une question idiote. Tu as mangé quelque chose ?

-Je n'ai pas pu. Et… et toi ?

-Pas vraiment.

Albus réalisa alors que sa cousine semblait épuisée. Sa cravate était nouée de travers, son col de chemise était froissé et des cernes creusaient ses yeux marron.

Une nouvelle vague de culpabilité le traversa.

-Rose, j-je… je suis désolé, murmura Albus en posant la main sur le poignet de la jeune fille. Je sais que Scorpius et toi étiez en bons termes, et que la situation ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider… je n'ai fait que penser à moi, je n'ai pas imaginé que tu puisses aller mal, toi aussi. Je ne me suis pas soucié de toi… je suis désolé, vraiment désolé.

Elle parut décontenancée et rougit. 

-C'est… je… s'il te plaît, ne sois pas désolé, dit-elle d'une petite voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Tu n'as pas à… je… Al…

Elle parut sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, mais elle se tut et détourna le regard. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle s'essuya les yeux et demanda, anxieuse :

-Tu as pu lui rendre visite ?

-Non. Seule sa famille a été autorisée à le voir. Ses parents sont arrivés hier matin. D'après Nick Quasi Sans Tête, ils étaient dans un état épouvantable.

-Les pauvres, murmura Rose. Ce doit être vraiment dur pour eux.

Albus acquiesça, la gorge serrée. Il savait que Scorpius était très proche de ses parents, et il n'osa pas imaginer la détresse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il repensa alors aux souvenirs du Serpentard et il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, indécis. Devait-il leur confier les fioles contenant les mémoires de l'adolescent ? Après tout, ils étaient ses parents… Mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'ampleur des révélations qu'ils contenaient, ni de leur degré d'intimité… et si Scorpius avait parlé de… non… Il ne pouvait pas leur montrer ça…

Il se sentit honteux. Et nauséeux. Une vague de chaleur le gagna, il sentit la sueur rouler sur sa nuque…

-Al, tu te sens bien ? Albus ?

Il cligna des yeux, luttant pour revenir à l'instant présent, aux serres baignées de soleil et à la présence chaleureuse, rassurante de sa cousine à ses côtés.

-Tu devrais peut-être rentrer au château. Je peux dire à Neville que tu ne vas pas bien, si tu veux, lui dit-elle d'un air inquiet. Il ne dira rien, j'en suis sûre.

-Non… non, ça va, bredouilla Albus. Ça va.

-D'accord.

Mais elle ne semblait pas convaincue.

A la fin du cours, le professeur Londubat lui demanda de bien vouloir l'aider à ranger le matériel qu'ils avaient utilisé pour rempoter leurs snargaloufs. Albus s'exécuta, devinant que le professeur voulait surtout lui parler seul à seul, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de ses camarades. Il en eut rapidement confirmation.

-Comment vas-tu, Albus ? lui demanda le professeur alors qu'il empilait consciencieusement des paires de gants en faux cuir de dragon, lui administrant un regard inquisiteur.

L'adolescent ne put réprimer un sourire désabusé. Ce devait être la centième fois qu'on lui posait la question depuis les dernières quarante-huit heures. Il répondit donc la même chose que les quatre-vingt-dix fois précédentes :

-Ça va.

-Je ne crois pas que tu ailles bien, rétorqua doucement Neville Londubat, ce qui étonna Albus. Et c'est tout fait normal. Au contraire, ce serait plutôt inquiétant que tu ne sois pas affecté par la situation.

Albus acquiesça et laissa échapper un soupir.

-J'ai l'impression d'être coincé dans un cauchemar, avoua-t-il en attrapant une nouvelle paire de gants qu'il plia maladroitement. J'ai peur, mais j'ai aussi l'impression que la situation est irréelle… que rien de tout cela n'est vrai. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censé ressentir !

-C'est normal. Ce n'est pas le genre de situation à laquelle on peut se préparer. Tu risques de passer par toutes sortes de sentiments, Albus. De la tristesse, de l'incompréhension, mais aussi beaucoup de colère. Il ne faudra pas que tu la repousses, que tu cherches à la masquer ou à l'enfouir, ou ça ne fera que l'attiser, et la rendre plus terrible encore lorsqu'elle s'exprimera…

Albus resta silencieux.

-Mais il ne faudra pas non plus que tu laisses cette colère te consumer.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment en colère. Plutôt déboussolé. Perdu. Coupable. Autant de sentiments qui lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing en plein visage et d'être à moitié dans le brouillard.

-Ce que j'essaie de te dire, insista le professeur Londubat avec beaucoup de douceur, c'est que si tu as besoin d'en parler, tu peux venir me voir quand tu le souhaites. C'est ce que tes parents voudraient…

-Vous leur avez écrit ? demanda l'adolescent, envahi d'une appréhension qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

-Nous nous sommes mutuellement écrits. Tes parents s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi. Ils t'ont aussi écrit, je crois ?

Albus hocha la tête. Il avait reçu plusieurs hiboux de ses parents, mais il n'avait puisé aucun réconfort dans leurs mots. Ils lui disaient que les choses allaient bien se passer, que Scorpius s'en tirerait, mais qu'en savaient-ils ? Ils étaient les mieux placés pour savoir que la vie ravissait ceux auxquels on tenait le plus, sans aucune raison, et que rien n'était jamais acquis…

-Ils aimeraient venir au château pour te voir, mais le conseil d'administration est plutôt réticent à cette idée.

-Ils n'ont pas besoin de venir, coupa Albus en se renfrognant. Je ne veux pas les déranger.

-Albus…

-Vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine, je vous assure. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas seul : il y a mon frère, ma soeur, Rose…

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain.

Le professeur Londubat hésita, mais finit par acquiescer.

-Très bien. Mais n'oublie pas ma proposition.

Il ajouta, avec un petit sourire :

-Au fait, je crois que Hagrid aimerait te voir. Il pense qu'une tasse de thé pourrait te changer les idées… ce soir, vers dix-neuf heures.

-Ok, répondit Albus, pris au dépourvu. Je… j'irai le voir. Merci.

-Je t'en prie, Albus. Prends soin de toi.

**OOO**

Albus n'était pas certain que sauter ses repas entrait dans la définition du « Prends soin de toi » de Neville Londubat, mais il fut incapable d'avaler la moindre bouchée de son déjeuner. Il se sentait étrange, détaché des évènements. Il avait l'impression d'être emprisonné dans une nappe de coton. Il ne pensait qu'à Scorpius et n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il voulait se plonger de nouveau dans ses souvenirs, comprendre le cheminement de ses pensées, de ses émotions…

Il se promit qu'il s'en chargerait dès la fin de son rendez-vous avec Hagrid.

**OOO**

Le cabane de Hagrid n'avait pas beaucoup changé, depuis l'époque de son père. Elle était toujours aussi douillette et chaleureuse, encombrée de tasses ébréchées, de couvertures bariolées et d'os de poulets. Un parfum d'herbe aromatique embaumait l'air et des furets dormaient dans les casseroles accrochées aux murs.

Albus ne savait pas exactement ce que Hagrid avait fait infuser dans la tasse qu'il lui avait glissé entre les mains - après l'avoir accueilli d'une accolade particulièrement étouffante -, mais il le soupçonnait d'y avoir ajouté un doigt de cognac : une chaleur douce, étourdissante, se diffusait dans ses veines au fur et à mesure qu'il la sirotait. De l'autre côté de la table, Hagrid l'observait sans rien dire. Bien que son visage était à moitié dévoré par une barbe hirsute, Albus pouvait lire de l'inquiétude sur ses traits. Il baissa les yeux.

-Comment vont vos crabes de feu, Hagrid ? demanda-t-il finalement, afin de rompre le silence.

-Pas mal, pas mal… certains ont attrapé une pneumonie, mais la plupart sont encore vivants, c'est le principal.

-Oh… désolé.

-Ne le sois pas, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru, en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule - ce qui manqua de la déboîter. Leur temps était venu.

Albus ne savait pas que répondre à cela. Alors qu'il buvait une nouvelle gorgée de son thé, il songea à leur dernière entrevue, quelques mois plus tôt.

Ils s'étaient disputés à cause de Scorpius. Hagrid faisait de son mieux pour rester impartial à l'égard du Serpentard, mais il lui témoignait toujours une certaine froideur qui déplaisait à Albus. L'adolescent avait découvert que le grand-père de Scorpius avait oeuvré pour que l'un de ses hippogriffes soit abattu, et que la créature serait morte si elle n'avait pas mystérieusement disparu le jour de son exécution. « Ce n'est pas de la faute de Scorpius, Hagrid » lui avait-il répété un nombre incalculable de fois. Hagrid lui assurait qu'il le savait, mais il n'avait jamais pu dissimuler son ressentiment à l'égard du fils de Drago Malefoy, ni son incrédulité face à l'amitié qui liait les deux garçons.

Si Scorpius n'avait pas été à Serpentard, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes. Si Scorpius n'avait pas tant ressemblé à son père, et n'avait pas cultivé cette image en imitant la façon de se tenir, de se coiffer, de sourire de son père... La seule différence significative se trouvait dans leurs yeux : ceux de Scorpius étaient bleus et expressifs, loin des billes grises et froides de Drago Malefoy.

Albus se demanda si l'animosité portée à Scorpius n'était pas l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à accomplir un tel geste, et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard sombre à Hagrid. Celui-ci remua sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

-Tu penses à ton ami ? demanda-t-il, devinant l'objet de son trouble.

-Oui. Il est toujours à l'infirmerie.

-Je sais… C'est moche, ce qui lui est arrivé.

Albus ne put qu'acquiescer. Hagrid le regarda par-dessus les volutes de sa tasse.

-Tu tiens le coup ?

Albus acquiesça de nouveau, puis ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'avait imaginé :

-Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui doivent être ravies de ce qui lui arrive.

-Albus…

-Après tout, c'est un Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? s'emporta-t-il, avec une véhémence qui n'était pas étrangère au contenu alcoolisé de sa tasse. Un fils, un petit-fils de Mangemort… Beaucoup de personnes doivent se dire que ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Il le méritait, après tout ce qu'a pu faire sa famille dans le passé… C'est le karma, hein, Hagrid ?

-Je sais que tu traverses une mauvaise passe, Albus, mais personne ne se réjouit de ce qui arrive, répondit Hagrid d'un ton grave. Les professeurs sont effondrés, je n'avais jamais vu Neville dans cet état. Ils vont tout faire pour qu'une telle situation ne se reproduise plus.

-S'ils avaient fait leur travail correctement, il n'aurait jamais mis la main sur du poison, et il ne serait pas à l'infirmerie, rétorqua l'adolescent, qui sentait un sentiment nouveau, brûlant, s'enrouler autour de son coeur.

-Ce n'était pas du poison ! protesta Hagrid. Beaucoup de sorciers boivent des Potions de Mort-Vivante, pour combattre leurs insomnies. Mais Malefoy en a bu suffisamment pour endormir un centaure. A haute dose, cette potion est très dangereuse, c'est pour ça qu'il faut l'accord d'un Médicomage pour en prendre.

-Quoi ? Mais…

Albus était stupéfait. Il avait cru que Scorpius avait ingurgité un poison grave, corrosif, qui lui avait provoqué d'horribles douleurs. Il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il avait simplement bu une trop haute dose de somnifère… Il comprit alors qu'il avait voulu quitter le monde en douceur, en se laissant engloutir dans les limbes de l'inconscience, jusqu'à ce que son corps n'abandonne en douceur le combat… partir sans souffrir, inconscient des ravages que son geste provoquerait…

Il fut saisi d'une violente pulsion de retrouver son meilleur ami, de le plaquer contre un mur et de lui demander pourquoi, par Merlin, _pourquoi_ il avait fait ça. Il secoua la tête et n'eut plus qu'une envie : se replonger dans ses souvenirs et découvrir ce qui avait mené Scorpius sur cette voie.

-Désolé, Hagrid, je dois y aller, dit-il en se redressant d'un bond.

La tête lui tourna légèrement, peut-être à cause ce qu'il avait bu. Hagrid ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, mais il parut soudainement soucieux.

-Albus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

-Rien, je… je dois y aller… Merci pour le thé, Hagrid, merci beaucoup, mais il faut que je parte.

Et sous le regard perplexe de Hagrid, Albus se précipita jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, bien décidé à retrouver les flacons qu'il avait rangés dans sa valise.

**OOO**

En montant les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir, il eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec James. Son frère paraissait soucieux, et Albus lut sur son visage la même fatigue qui avait creusé les traits de Rose.

-James ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Le dortoir des septièmes année est de l'autre côté de la tour.

-Merci, génie, j'avais besoin de toi pour m'en rendre compte, répondit son frère en esquissant un sourire moqueur, et toute fatigue sembla disparaître de ses traits.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, je te cherchais, ajouta James en reprenant son sérieux. Rose s'inquiète pour toi. D'après elle, tu as une mine affreuse. Et honnêtement, elle n'a pas tort, on dirait que tu sors d'un séjour à Azkaban.

-Merci, ça me réchauffe le coeur, soupira Albus. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit et répété à Neville Londubat, à Hagrid, à Rose et à la moitié de Poudlard, je vais bien.

-Okay, si tu le dis…

James plissa la bouche avec scepticisme.

-Tu as rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ? Tu as l'air pressé.

-Avec mes oreillers, répondit Albus en haussant les épaules. Je meurs de fatigue.

-Oh… Je te laisse tranquille, alors.

-Merci.

Albus esquissa un pas en avant, mais fut retenu par la main de James contre son épaule. Il leva de nouveau les yeux et croisa le regard soucieux de son frère.

-Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, Al, okay ? Tu peux tout me dire. Je ne dirai rien à personne, je te le promets.

-Je… merci, répéta Albus.

Il était touché par la sollicitude de son frère. Un bref instant, il fut tenté de lui parler des flacons contenant les souvenirs de Scorpius, mais il eut soudainement peur que James se mette en tête de les lui confisquer. Passer ses nuits à se perdre dans les souvenirs de son meilleur ami n'était probablement pas l'activité la plus indiquée, lorsqu'on sentait sa propre raison vaciller à l'idée que ledit meilleur ami puisse mourir d'un instant à l'autre…

Alors Albus secoua la tête et adressa à James le sourire le plus convainquant qu'il avait en réserve.

-Je ne l'oublierai pas. A demain, James.

-Bonne nuit, Al.

L'adolescent monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre, essayant d'ignorer le regard de James qui pesait contre sa nuque.

Les souvenirs de Scorpius étaient toujours là, soigneusement alignés, brillant d'une lueur spectrale dans l'obscurité du dortoir. Il saisi le flacon numéro deux et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, bien décidé à le découvrir sans risquer d'être dérangé par ses camarades.


	4. Souvenir n°2 - L'invitation

_**Samedi 24 octobre, aux alentours de 15h.** _

Pré-au-Lard sentait le sucre, la magie et la pluie. Scorpius et Albus avançaient en riant sous les trombes d’eau qui battaient les pavés des rues. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne maîtrisait le sortilège d’imperméabilité, mais ils s’en moquaient : ce n’était pas un peu d’eau qui allait les effrayer !

Les poches pleines de confiseries magiques et de farces et attrapes, ils décidèrent de faire une pause aux Trois Balais. Lorsqu’ils en poussèrent la lourde porte de bois, la chaleur qui s’échappa de la taverne fit s'empourprer leurs visages. Ils se dirigèrent d’un même pas vers le bar, derrière lequel s’affairait une sorcière portant l’uniforme de l’établissement. 

-Une bièraubeurre, s’il vous plaît, lui demanda poliment Scorpius. 

-Un whisky pur feu pour moi, ajouta Albus, mais il se heurta à un sourire désabusé de la sorcière.

-J’crois pas que t’aies l’âge réglementaire pour ça, mon p’tit. J’peux t’offrir un jus de citrouille, à la place. Cadeau de la maison, avec un hibou à tes parents pour les prévenir d’surveiller un peu c’que tu mets dans tes verres !

-Euh, non, ça ira, marmonna Albus en rougissant, sous le rire discret de Scorpius. Une bièraubeurre serait parfaite.

-Voilà qui est mieux ! Deux bièraubeurres pour les jeunes hommes, deux !

Elle fit apparaître deux chopes devant les adolescents, qui la remercièrent et la payèrent. Ils s’installèrent à une table nichée contre une fenêtre embuée, pailletée d’une lumière argentée. Scorpius l’essuya avec la manche de sa cape ; il aimait se perdre dans la contemplation des rues bariolées de Pré-au-Lard. Face à lui, Albus sirota une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre et laissa échapper quelque chose qui ressemblait à une exclamation dédaigneuse.

-J’aurais préféré du whisky pur feu.

-Parce que tu en as déjà bu ? s’étonna Scorpius en plongeant les lèvres dans sa propre boisson.

Le goût chaleureux de la bièraubeurre se répandit sur sa langue. 

-Ouais. James m’en a fait goûter, pendant l’été. 

-Et c’était bon ?

-C’était comme… comme avoir des flammes dans la bouche. J’avais l’impression d’être un dragon, c’était une sensation plutôt dingue.

-Ce ne me dit pas si c’était bon.

Albus ne put retenir un rire. 

-En fait, c’était plutôt dégoûtant. Mais je t’assure que la sensation valait le coup !

Scorpius rit à son tour. Albus s’installa plus confortablement sur son siège, étendant ses jambes sous la table. Son genou frôla celui de Scorpius, et celui-ci aurait mis sa main au feu qu’il l’avait fait exprès. 

L’adolescent reprit quelques gorgées de bièraubeurre, s’imaginant le goût que devaient avoir des lèvres éclaboussées de whisky pur. Était-ce comme embrasser un dragon ? Sentait-on sa langue s’embraser et le feu s'épanouir dans sa bouche, ramper dans sa gorge jusqu’au creux de l’estomac ? 

Très loin de ces considérations, Albus lui demanda soudainement, d’un air curieusement détaché :

-Alors, le bal d’Halloween ?

-Le bal d’Halloween ? répéta Scorpius, s’arrachant difficilement à ses réflexions enflammées. Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? 

-Tu as trouvé quelqu’un pour t’y accompagner ?

Scorpius baissa le nez. Le bal d’Halloween de Poudlard était une tradition qui datait de l’après-guerre, comme un pied de nez à la souffrance qu’elle avait répandu dans son sillage. Cette soirée-là, les élèves, déguisés de manière plus ou moins effrayante, oubliaient leur quotidien et dansaient joyeusement jusqu’à une heure très avancée de la nuit, sous la surveillance bienveillante de leurs professeurs. Ils buvaient (de la bièraubeurre ou du jus de citrouille), riaient et s’amusaient, l’esprit et le coeur légers. Beaucoup de couples se formaient, lors de cette soirée. Ils honoraient les morts le lendemain de façon plus traditionnelle, en se réunissant autour du lac noir et en levant leurs baguettes magiques à la mémoire des fantômes qui hantaient leurs arbres généalogiques.

Les quatre années précédentes, Scorpius et Albus y étaient allés ensemble, sans se poser de questions. A quoi bon courir après un ou une cavalière, lorsqu’on pouvait s’y rendre en amis, sans autre souci que de s’amuser ? Scorpius avait espéré qu’Albus et lui continueraient sur cette lancée, et la question de son ami le prenait au dépourvu. 

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? demanda-t-il, la bouche soudainement sèche. Tu as quelqu’un, toi ?

A son grand soulagement, Albus hocha négativement la tête.

-Non… pas vraiment. 

-De toute façon, c’est dans une semaine. Plus personne ne doit être disponible, observa Scorpius.

-Ouais… 

Les deux garçons se turent, se perdant dans la contemplation de la taverne où se pressait la quasi intégralité des élèves de Poudlard. A l’opposée de l’endroit où se trouvait leur table, Rose Weasley pressait son visage contre celui de Robb Jackson, le séduisant Attrapeur de l’équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Non loin de là, Tara Macmillan et Nell Hope partageaient une coupe de glace, les doigts entrelacés sous la table. 

-Elles vont au bal ensemble, dit Albus, qui avait suivi le regard de Scorpius. Elles y allaient déjà toutes les deux, les années précédentes, mais en amies. Cette année, elles ont décidé d’y aller en tant que couple. Elles se connaissent depuis longtemps, elles se plaisent, elles se sont dit qu’elles pourraient essayer d’être davantage que des amies…

Scorpius sentit son coeur s’accélérer. Albus lui disait-il cela à dessein ? Espérait-il qu’il fasse le parallèle avec leur propre situation ? Mais… ni Albus, ni lui ne s’étaient jamais dit qu’ils se plaisaient. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de son meilleur ami, l’espoir vibrant dans sa poitrine, mais Albus semblait avoir reporté son attention ailleurs. Il fixait quelqu’un situé à quelques mètres d’eux, et Scorpius vit qu’il s’agissait de James. Le jeune homme était plongé dans une conversation avec Martin Macmillan, le voisin de dortoir d’Albus, et Scorpius écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’il le vit glisser un petit paquet dans sa direction, en échange de quelques gallions qui étincelèrent sous les chandelles de la taverne.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il fout ? murmura Albus, et il se redressa d’un coup, manquant de renverser sa chope sur Scorpius. Oups, désolé, Scorp. Je reviens tout de suite, il faut que j’aille voir de ce qu’il fabrique… j’y crois pas, il n’est quand même pas en train de…

Il disparut entre deux élèves. 

Scorpius soupira et termina sa bièraubeurre d’une traite. Alors qu’il envisageait d’en commander une deuxième, le siège laissé vacant par son meilleur ami fut occupé par un sorcier qu’il ne connaissait pas. Il avait des traits sévères, rongés d’une curiosité qui n’avait rien de bienveillante. Scorpius remua sur son siège, rougissant sous le regard scrutateur de l’homme.

-Tu es le fils Malefoy ? demanda-t-il sans préambule, et, sans attendre de réponse : Oui, bien sûr… tu es son portrait craché. Je l’ai vu dans les journaux. Il a l’air de très bien se porter.

Scorpius avait déjà vécu des scènes similaires. Lorsqu’il était arrivé à Poudlard, il s’était heurté à une méfiance teinté d’hostilité, qui l’avait poussé à se faire plus discret au sein du château. Il était habitué à attirer les regards suspicieux - voire haineux - des sorciers qui avaient survécu à la guerre, et il était toujours délicat de les ignorer. Albus l’y aidait, n’hésitant pas à se rapprocher de lui et à presser affectueusement son bras pour l’encourager à garder la tête haute, mais lorsqu’il n’était pas là… Une appréhension froide coula dans ses veines, contrastant avec la chaleur qui se répandait sur son visage. 

-Je suis d-désolé si mon père vous a fait du mal d’une manière ou d’une autre, mais…

-Je me moque bien de ton père, gamin. Lucius Malefoy, en revanche…

Le visage de l’homme se durcit, et Scorpius fut surpris par la haine qui brûla son regard. 

-Il m’a tout pris, murmura-t-il, faisant glisser ses prunelles le long de la silhouette de Scorpius. Ma femme. Mon fils. Ma famille. Ils étaient Moldus, ils étaient innocents, mais il s’en moquait bien. Il a joué avec eux, et lorsqu’ils lui ont été inutiles, il s’en est débarrassé. Et lui, _lui_ , que lui a-t-on pris, en échange ?

-Il… il est à Azkaban, répondit Scorpius d’une voix faible. 

-Azkaban ! répéta l’homme avec mépris. Azkaban n’est plus ce qu’elle était. Les prisonniers sont logés, nourris, blanchis, bien à l’abri dans leurs jolies cellules. Il n’y a même plus de Détraqueur pour les tenir tranquille ! 

Scorpius ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il n’avait jamais connu Lucius Malefoy. Il avait honte des actes perpétrés par son grand-père, mais il était une entité trop abstraite pour qu’il puisse parvenir à le haïr.

-Il ne mérite pas d’avoir une famille. Il ne mérite pas que son fils se pavane dans les couloirs du Ministère, qu’il apparaisse dans les journaux avec sa femme et son fils si parfaits, pendant que les honnêtes gens essaient de se reconstruire, de réparer le mal qu’il a fait… 

-Je suis désolé, répéta Scorpius. Je… je vais y aller, je pense que ce sera mieux. 

Il abandonna sa choppe de bièraubeurre et sortit de la taverne. Albus le retrouverait plus tard. Albus le retrouvait toujours.

Dehors, l’air frais lui fit du bien. La pluie s’était calmée, les nuages laissaient apparaître les lueurs rousses d’un soleil d’automne. Scorpius soupira. Le regard de l’homme l’avait tétanisé, il avait eu l’impression qu’on a avait déversé du plomb liquide dans les veines. Il ferma les yeux et bloqua ses sentiments du mieux qu’il le pouvait. Tout, plutôt que cette sensation de froid dans sa poitrine, mêlée de la honte d’être incapable de se défendre, d’affirmer ses positions… 

Une main se posa brutalement sur son bras et le força à se retourner. Avec horreur, Scorpius constata que l’homme l’avait suivi, et qu’il dardait désormais sur lui un regard débordant de rage, d’un désir de vengeance… Il voulut lui demander de le lâcher, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. L’espace d’un battement de cils, il eut l’impression d’être hors de son corps, que les doigts du sorcier s’enfonçaient dans un autre bras que le sien, que ce n’était pas sa peau qui souffrait sous la morsure de ses ongles…

Soudainement, la pointe d’une baguette magique s’enfonça contre la poitrine de l’homme. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, et Scorpius laissa échapper un cri étranglé.

-Al, non !

-Reculez immédiatement, ordonna son meilleur ami avec une froideur inhabituelle, les traits durs, impitoyables, brûlés d’une colère qui effraya Scorpius. Si vous osez encore le toucher, je vous réduits en poussière. 

Il se dressait à côté de Scorpius et tremblait de rage sous sa cape de laine noire. Sa baguette remonta, se posa contre la gorge du sorcier. 

L’homme hésitait, Scorpius sentait sa main tressaillir contre son bras. Après de longues secondes, il recula de quelques pas et leva les mains pour montrer à Albus qu’il ne comptait plus toucher Scorpius. Ses doigts avaient laissé de légères marques en forme de pétales rose pâle sur la peau de l’adolescent. 

-C’est bon, je l’ai lâché. Maintenant, gamin, range cette baguette avant que quelqu’un ne soit blessé.

Albus ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Il semblait dans un état second, la respiration précipitée, les doigts tellement crispés sur sa baguette qu’ils étaient devenus blancs. Scorpius eut soudainement peur qu’il ne mette ses menaces à exécution et ne jette un sortilège à l’inconnu. Il posa la main sur son épaule et la pressa avec douceur. 

-Al, s’il te plaît, laisse-le tranquille. 

Il sentit son ami se détendre très légèrement sous la pression de ses doigts, et il abaissa lentement sa baguette. Le sorcier les contemplait d’un air où se mêlaient colère, dégoût et mépris. Scorpius s’attendait presque à le voir dégainer sa propre baguette, mais il finit par hausser les épaules et tordre ses lèvres dans un rictus sinistre.

-On dirait que tu es ami avec les bonnes personnes… comme ton père, comme ton grand-père avant toi. Mais le fils de Harry Potter ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger, lança-t-il à Scorpius. Un jour, quelqu’un réparera tout le mal que ta famille a causé, et personne ne pourra rien faire pour vous aider, tes parents et toi. 

-Dégagez ! grogna Albus, les joues écarlates. Dégagez immédiatement !

L’homme s’exécuta sans ajouter un mot. Lorsqu’il disparut de son champ de vision, Scorpius eut l’impression qu’un air gluant, sirupeux, se rua dans ses poumons. Étourdi par la violence de la scène qui venait de se dérouler, il se laissa tomber sur le trottoir humide du village, le regard fixe, vide. Albus s’assit à ses côtés et sa main chaude, réconfortante, enveloppa la sienne.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je n’aurais pas dû partir aussi longtemps.

-Non… ce n’est rien. J’ai l’habitude, répondit Scorpius en essayant de rire - mais seul un bruit étranglé parvint à s’échapper de sa gorge. Ce n’est pas le premier fou furieux à me tomber dessus en vociférant que je ne suis qu’un sale Malefoy, et que je mérite de souffrir pour le mal qu’a fait ma famille.

-Tu ne l’as pas cru, hein ? 

Les yeux verts d’Albus débordaient d’inquiétude. Scorpius s’efforça de lui sourire.

-Non, bien sûr que non. 

Sa main serra la sienne plus fort.

-Il t’a fait du mal ? 

-Non, il a à peine eut le temps de m’effleurer avant que mon garde du corps ne débarque avec la douceur d’un troll des montagnes pour me protéger. 

-Ouais… désolé, je me suis laissé emporter, dit Albus avec un rire gêné. 

-Ne t’en fais pas. Tu es arrivé à pic. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qu’il aurait pu faire. 

Cette fois-ci, il n’eut aucun mal à lui adresser un sourire sincère.

-Merci, Al. 

-Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, blottis l’un contre l’autre sur le trottoir, les pieds dans le caniveau. Autour d’eux, les élèves de Poudlard vaquaient à leurs occupations sans leur prêter attention, les bras chargés de sac qui émettaient de temps à autre de curieux couinements ou des bruits de pétards. Au loin, Nathan Macmillan fumait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une pipe émettant de grosses bulles roses. 

-Au fait, que faisait James ? s’enquit Scorpius, désireux de laisser derrière eux ce qu’il venait de se passer. 

La mâchoire d’Albus se crispa. 

-Je crois qu’il fait du trafic, murmura-t-il. Il vend aux autres élèves des babioles de chez Weasley & Weasley, des onguents magiques, ce genre de trucs. Des objets illégaux, qu’il arrive à faire pénétrer dans le château parce que personne n’irait fouiller les hiboux du fils d’un Auror… 

-Wow… 

-Ouais, je ne l’imaginais pas faire des trucs pareils. 

-Il ne vend rien de dangereux ?

-Je ne sais pas, il n’a pas vraiment voulu me donner de détails. 

-Et… Tu vas en parler à vos parents ?

Albus soupira. 

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il d’un air pensif. Ce ne sont que des farces et attrapes, des remèdes contre les boutons, des machins inoffensifs, d’après lui. Si ça se trouve, nos parents trouveraient ça plutôt cool. Mais… je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il fait ça. Ce n’est pas comme si on avait besoin d’or…

-Il veut peut-être t’impressionner, suggéra Scorpius. 

-Je ne crois pas que m’impressionner soit dans ses priorités. Mais tu as raison, il veut peut-être impressionner quelqu’un ?

-Une fille…

-Ou un garçon.

Ils se regardèrent un bref instant, échangèrent un sourire amusé et laissèrent le silence les envelopper à nouveau. Scorpius se laissa peu à peu bercer par la rumeur environnante, les conversations lointaines de leurs camarades, le froufrou des capes, le ronronnement du ciel au-dessus de leur tête...Il sursauta lorsque Albus demanda dans un murmure que faillit emporter une bourrasque de vent :

-Tu viendras avec moi ?

-Hein ?

-Au bal d’Halloween. Tu viendras avec moi ?

Scorpius sourit. Il avait l’impression que tous ses soucis, toutes ses sombres pensées venaient d’être emportées par ces simples mots. 

-Oui, répondit-il. Oui, bien sûr.

Albus retira alors sa main de la sienne et se redressa d’un bond. Son visage était de nouveau celui, insouciant et heureux, que lui connaissait Scorpius. Ses yeux brillaient sous les mèches noires qui battaient son front.

-On repart faire un tour, avant que ce trottoir ne rendent nos fesses plus dures que des manches à balais ?


	5. A l'infirmerie

Albus n’avait pas fermé l’oeil de la nuit. Le lendemain matin, il eut l’impression qu’une pression invisible maintenait sa tête sous le lac de l’école. Son crâne était pris dans un étau… Les souvenirs de Scorpius tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, plus tranchants que le fil d’un rasoir… Il se souvenait de leurs rires, de la pluie battant les pavés, du goût de la bièraubeurre… Et plus encore, la vision de leurs doigts entrelacés dans le froid de Pré-au-Lard le hantait. 

Ce jour-là, il n’aurait jamais dû lâcher la main de Scorpius. _Jamais._

Il fut incapable de se concentrer sur ses cours. Les conversations de ses camarades bourdonnaient autour de lui comme autant d’insectes désagréables, n’arrangeant pas sa migraine. Il ne sut même pas comment il parvient à s’asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, à l’heure du déjeuner, et ce fut avec un certain dégoût qu’il considéra son assiette. Sa gorge était toujours trop serrée pour lui permettre d’avaler quoi que ce soit. A sa droite, Tara et Nell babillaient joyeusement, indifférentes à sa souffrance. A sa gauche, Rose était silencieuse, piochant tristement dans son plat de ragoût. Face à lui, James essayait de capter son attention, mais Albus ne comprenait pas ce qu’il lui disait. Il avait si mal à la tête, des aiguilles s’enfonçaient derrière ses yeux, une toile aveuglante se déployait dans son champ de vision… Il se frotta les paupières pour chasser la douleur - en vain. 

-Al, tu m’écoutes ? 

Il fronça les sourcils. Le visage de James se brouillait de plus en plus, et des étoiles noires s’invitaient dans son champ de vision. Il voulut attraper son verre de jus de citrouille, mais ne parvint qu’à le renverser sur la nappe écarlate. 

-Hé, fais un peu attention ! glapit Tara en exécutant un bond en arrière.

-Tu n’as vraiment pas l’air dans ton assiette, ajouta Nell, ou peut-être était-ce Rose. Albus ? 

Les voix se mélangeaient, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il voulut se relever, mais ce fut pire : la douleur explosa sous son crâne et le monde fut sens dessus-dessous. Ses sens étaient en train de lui échapper, alors qu’un tunnel noir se refermait autour de lui pour l’engloutir.

-Al ? Albus ? _Albus !_

Quelqu’un le rattrapa de justesse, enfonçant les doigts contre sa chemise blanche, manquant de déchirer le tissu. Le parfum de James l’enveloppa, et il reconnut vaguement la forme de son visage au-dessus de lui. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? interrogea une voix angoissée à sa gauche. 

-Al, tu m’entends ? Al ?!

Une autre silhouette rejoignit celle de son frère, plus haute, plus grave, à moitié effacée par les points noirs qui virevoltaient sous ses paupières, formant un essaim de plus en plus dense. 

-Il s’évanouit, il faut l’emmener à l’infirmerie ! lança la voix de Neville Londubat, d’un ton étranglé qu’Albus ne lui connaissait pas. 

Comment pouvait-on avoir aussi chaud et froid en même temps ? James continuait de lui parler, mais tout était si confus… une rumeur bruissait autour de lui… Le visage de son frère se faisait de plus en plus lointain, il s’enfonçait dans un puits noir… Sa tête roula sur le côté et l’obscurité se referma sur lui. 

**OOO**

Il n’avait pas envie d’ouvrir les yeux. Son corps pesait si lourd… Il était allongé sur une surface fraîche et douillette, qui sentait le linge propre. Un bref instant, il crut qu’il était de retour chez lui, dans sa chambre de Godric’s Hollow, mais c’était impossible… les vacances de printemps n’étaient pas encore arrivées… Il entrebâilla les paupières et reconnut le plafond blanc de l’infirmerie. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il avait l’impression que ses pensées étaient engluées d'une épaisse couche de marmelade. 

-Harry, je crois qu’il se réveille, lança une voix féminine près de son oreille, et une caresse familière effleura son poignet.

-Al, tu nous entends ? demanda une seconde voix, une voix qu’il n’avait pas entendue depuis longtemps, mais c’était ridicule…

Que faisaient son père et sa mère à Poudlard ? 

Ses pensées se rassemblèrent, s’emboîtèrent comme les pièces d’un puzzle géant. La Grande Salle, le jus de citrouille renversé, le cri de Tara, le visage flou de James… La migraine qui tenaillait son crâne depuis qu’il s’était échappé des souvenirs de Scorpius… Scorpius ! Albus ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur ses avants-bras, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Le monde se mit immédiatement à onduler autour de lui, et il réprima tant bien que mal un haut-le-coeur.

-Doucement, champion, lui dit son père en pressant doucement - mais fermement - ses épaules pour le forcer à se rallonger. Tout va bien, d’accord ? Tout va bien, mon grand. 

-Scorpius, murmura Albus, dans un croassement qui lui rappela les corbeaux qui essayaient de se poser sur les branches du Saule Cogneur lorsque la nuit tombait. Scorpius va bien ? Il s’est réveillé ?

Son père et sa mère, assis de chaque côté du lit blanc de l’infirmerie, échangèrent un regard embarrassé. La terreur s’engouffra dans les veines d’Albus. 

-N-non… non… balbutia-t-il. Il ne peut pas être…

-Calme-toi, mon chéri, lui souffla sa mère en caressant tendrement sa joue. Il ne faut pas que tu t’agites. Mrs Pomfresh nous a répété que tu devais te reposer. 

-Je veux le voir, insista Albus. Je veux voir Scorpius. Où est-il ? 

-Il… il n’est pas là, dit son père en posant une main légèrement tremblante sur son épaule dans l’espoir de le calmer. 

Albus s’agita de plus belle. 

-Comment ça, « il n’est pas là ? »

-Il a été transféré ce matin. A Sainte-Mangouste.

-Q-quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ?

-Il a besoin de soins appropriés, et l’hôpital est le meilleur endroit pour cela. Mrs Pomfresh a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l’aider, mais il est entre d’autres mains, maintenant. 

-Comment te sens-tu, mon chéri ? ajouta sa mère avec beaucoup de douceur en repoussant une mèche égarée sur son front. Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, à ton père et moi. 

Albus réalisa alors que quelqu’un avait retiré sa cape et sa cravate, ouvert les boutons de sa chemise et retroussé ses manches jusqu’aux coudes. Il leva les mains et constata qu’elles étaient agitées de tremblements nerveux. Il les reposa, déboussolé. 

-Q-qu’est-ce… qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ? Comment je suis arrivé là ? 

-Tu as fait un malaise pendant le déjeuner, répondit son père d’un ton prudent. 

-Neville nous a aussitôt envoyé un hibou pour nous prévenir, ajouta sa mère. Nous avons pris le premier Portoloin pour te rejoindre. 

Son visage se durcit et un éclat féroce brilla dans ses yeux. 

-Le conseil d’administration s'y est opposé, mais il aurait fallu qu’ils passent par-dessus nos corps pour nous empêcher de te voir.

-Ton frère et ta soeur nous ont raconté que tu n’avais rien mangé depuis ce week-end, et que tu n’avais pas non plus dormi. Albus, nous savons que tu traverses une période très difficile en ce moment, mais… nous sommes là, tu sais ? Ta mère, ton frère, ta soeur, moi… tu peux nous parler, nous dire ce qui ne va pas… nous t’écouterons toujours. 

Albus détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié se répandre sur les traits de son père, ni la sollicitude troubler le regard de sa mère. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu’il traversait… Ils ne connaissaient pas Scorpius. Personne ne le connaissait. 

Une pointe de colère s’enfonça soudainement dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi ses parents étaient-ils là, pourquoi lui tenaient-ils la main, alors que personne n’avait rien fait pour Scorpius ? Personne ne s’était précipité à ses côtés lorsqu’il en avait le plus besoin, personne ne lui avait tenu la main, pas même lui… Malgré les signes… Il crispa la mâchoire, mais ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes. Deux perles salées, amères, tracèrent des sillons parallèles sur ses joues. 

Sa mère poussa une exclamation étouffée et l’enveloppa d’une étreinte si robuste qu’elle lui coupa le souffle. 

-Mon chéri… murmura-t-elle. Ne pleure pas, mon chéri. 

-Tu dois nous parler, insista son père dans son dos. Tu ne peux pas affronter ça tout seul. Je peux demander à Hermione de te trouver quelqu’un pour en discuter, peut-être un médecin spécialisé…

-Je n’ai pas besoin d’un médecin, répliqua Albus en se dégageant des bras de sa mère. Ce n’est pas moi qu’il faut aider. 

C’était Scorpius qui était sur le point de mourir, pas lui. Une idée le frappa alors, et il se redressa, les yeux écarquillés. 

-Peut-être que… tu pourrais demander aux Médicomages les mieux qualifiés de s’occuper de lui ? Faire en sorte que Scorp soit entre les mains des personnes les plus réputées dans leur domaine… ce ne devrait pas être difficile, personne ne peut rien te refuser, Papa. Pas après tout ce que tu as fait…

Le regard de Harry s’obscurcit. Albus savait qu’il détestait qu’on lui rappelle ses « exploits » de jeunesse, mais il insista, une lueur d’espoir s’allumant au fond de son coeur :

-Tu n’as qu’à ordonner qu’on le place entre les mains des meilleurs Médicomages du pays, et ce sera fait. 

-Je ne sais pas, répondit son père d’un air hésitant.

Voyant qu’Albus ouvrait la bouche, il ajouta précipitamment :

-Je le leur demanderai, mais je ne peux pas te promettre qu’ils accepteront. Je ne peux pas les forcer à…

-Bien sûr que si ! l’interrompit Albus, véhément. Tu es Harry Potter, tu es le sauveur du monde sorcier et le chef du bureau des Aurors, tu peux les forcer à n’importe quoi ! 

Son père se rembrunit de plus belle, et sa mâchoire se crispa. 

-Non, Al. Je solliciterai leur aide, mais je ne forcerai personne à me la donner. En outre, il y a déjà une très bonne équipe de Médicomages qui s'occupe de lui. 

-Mais ce ne sont pas les meilleurs ! Si c’était Ron qui était à Sainte-Mangouste, ou Hermione, ou Maman…

-Nous ne forcerons personne, répéta fermement Harry, posant sur lui un regard sévère, qu’il réservait d’ordinaire à James. Je t’ai dit que je ferai de mon mieux pour aider ce garçon, mais personne n’agira contre sa volonté.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas leur demander de tuer leur propre famille, mais de sauver la vie de mon meilleur ami !

-Albus Severus Potter… commença son père, mais Albus l’interrompit, les joues empourprées de fureur :

-A moins que ce ne soit parce que c’est le fils de Drago Malefoy ? Je sais que tu le détestais, et que tu le détestes encore, mais Scorp’ n’y est pour rien dans vos histoires débiles ! C’est mon ami, et il peut mourir à n’importe quel instant…

Sa voix se brisa. Il prit une grande inspiration pour repousser les sanglots, pour chasser les larmes qui brûlaient sa peau, pleines d’amertume, de rage et de regrets. Sa mère, qui était restée silencieuse durant son altercation avec son père, se pencha vers lui, faisant volontairement écran entre Harry et lui.

-Ton père t’a dit qu’il fera de son mieux pour sauver Scorpius, et il tiendra parole, lui dit-elle avec fermeté, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. La famille d’où vient ce pauvre enfant n’entre pas en ligne de compte dans son jugement. 

-Il y a une différence entre « faire de son mieux pour sauver », et « sauver », rétorqua Albus dans un souffle entrecoupé d’un hoquet furieux. Je ne lui demande pas d’affronter un mage noir, bordel de troll, juste de sauver Scorpius !

-Ça suffit, coupa sèchement son père en se relevant. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour nous disputer avec toi ou t’entendre parler sur ce ton. Tu es épuisé, tu as besoin de repos. Nous allons te laisser dormir un peu. Nous reviendrons dans la soirée, lorsque tu te seras calmé. Si tu as besoin de nous, nous serons avec Hagrid. Entendu, Albus ? 

Albus ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d’administrer un regard noir à son père, puis de s’enfoncer dans ses oreillers, incapable de maîtriser la colère qui ébouillantait son coeur. 

**OOO**

-Tu n’aurais pas dû perdre ton calme, dit Ginny à Harry alors qu’ils s’approchaient de la cabane de Hagrid. Notre fils est bouleversé, il a besoin de soutien, pas de reproches.

-Je sais, soupira Harry. C’est juste que… je ne l’avais jamais entendu parler comme ça. Lui qui est si gentil… comment peut-il me demander de forcer des gens à agir contre leur gré, sous prétexte que « je suis Harry Potter » ? 

-Il fallait bien qu’il essaie.

Harry hocha tristement la tête. Il n’avait presque pas reconnu son fils lorsqu’il s’était dressé contre lui, trop petit pour ce lit blanc qui faisait ressortir la pâleur maladive de son teint et les sillons bleu foncé sous ses yeux. Où était l’enfant qui, hier encore, se glissait dans ses bras en le regardant avec une admiration sans borne ? 

L’enfant n’existait plus. Il avait été remplacé par cet adolescent fougueux, aux yeux verts brûlants de passion, prêt à tout pour Scorpius Malefoy. 

-Il faut que je te demande quelque chose, Harry.

L’Auror s’arrêta et se tourna vers sa femme, surpris par la solennité qu’il avait décelée dans sa voix. Elle planta les poings contre ses hanches, mimant involontairement ce geste qu’elle avait vu Molly Weasley exécuter une myriade de fois, et qui signifiait qu’il fallait la prendre au sérieux.

-Est-ce que le fait que cet enfant soit le fils de Drago Malefoy a quelque chose à voir avec ta réaction ?

-Q… quoi ?

Harry était pris au dépourvu. Jusque là, il avait fait de son mieux pour passer outre cette information. Il s’était toujours efforcé de considérer Scorpius Malefoy comme n’importe quel autre élève de Poudlard - n’importe quel autre ami de son fils. 

Pourtant, il devait bien admettre qu’il était difficile d’oublier le sang qui fourmillait dans les veines de l’adolescent. Lorsque Albus lui agitait sous le nez les photographies qu’il avait prises avec son ami, il était frappé par la ressemblance de ce garçon avec Drago. Les mêmes traits pointus, les mêmes cheveux clairs, le même teint d’albâtre… seuls les yeux étaient différents, deux lacs bleus qui paraissaient perdus au milieu de ce visage taillé dans le passé. 

-Drago et moi avons un passif, mais son fils ne m’a rien fait, dit-il finalement. Je me comporte de la même façon que je me comporterais s’il s’agissait du meilleur ami de James ou de Lily. 

-Alors pourquoi as-tu toujours l’air furieux lorsque tu parles de lui ?

Harry soupira. 

-Il fait souffrir notre fils, même si c’est involontaire. Albus n’est qu’un enfant, il ne devrait pas être confronté aussi tôt à la possibilité de la mort. Et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander si ils ont…

-Si ils ont… ?

Mais Ginny connaissait déjà la réponse. Ni Harry, ni elle n’étaient naïfs - c’était un luxe qu’ils ne se permettaient plus, depuis bien longtemps. 

-Il n’a que quinze ans, Ginny. 

-Comme nous, à l’époque, rétorqua-t-elle avec une pointe de mélancolie qui ne lui échappa pas.

-Ce n’est pas la même chose, protesta faiblement Harry. Nous ne pouvions pas nous projeter, nous devions profiter du moment présent, car nous savions qu’au-delà des murs de Poudlard, nous étions menacés… Nous n’avions pas de temps à perdre. Mais personne ne menace notre fils. Il a toute la vie devant lui… il n’a pas à précipiter les choses… 

-Tu devrais écrire à Drago. En parler avec lui. 

-Son fils est à l’hôpital, ce n’est pas le moment idéal…

-Au contraire. Il doit se poser beaucoup de questions sur lui, sur ses secrets, sur sa vie… et notre Al’ a l’air d’y tenir une place importante. 

Harry acquiesça, un peu à contrecoeur - mais il savait que Ginny avait raison. Il soupira de nouveau et étreignit le corps chaud de sa femme, priant pour ne jamais la perdre. Elle lui pressa tendrement l’épaule, puis le prit la main et le guida vers la cabane où Hagrid les attendait avec une théière fumante. 

**OOO**

-Bois ça, ordonna Mrs Pomfresh en lui fourrant une potion entre les mains.

Albus l’approcha de son nez et grimaça. Elle dégageait une odeur épouvantable, qui lui rappelait étrangement celle des chaussettes de James. Mrs Pomfresh, loin de s’en émouvoir, lui fit signe de se dépêcher : elle avait d’autres patients dont elle devait s’occuper, en bien plus mauvais état que lui. Il avala de grandes gorgées de sa potion et faillit recracher l’épais liquide vert sur ses genoux. Le goût était tout aussi atroce que l’odeur. 

-Cela devrait te revigorer, Potter. Tu en as bien besoin, lui dit l’infirmière avec sévérité. Tu as le droit de sortir d’ici dès ce soir, mais à partir de maintenant, Mr Londubat veillera à ce que tu t’alimentes correctement. Si tu sautes encore un repas, il préviendra immédiatement tes parents. 

-C’est bon, je n’ai pas besoin d’un baby-sitter, grommela Albus en reposant bruyamment son gobelet.

L’infirmière ne répondit pas, mais elle ne paraissait pas convaincue. Elle s’éloigna, non sans faire un signe de la baguette à quelqu’un qu’Albus ne pouvait voir, de là où il était. Le suspens fut cependant de courte durée : son père et sa mère étaient de retour, flanqués de James et de Lily.

Son frère et sa soeur étaient aussi pâles et effrayés l’un que l’autre, et Albus se sentit soudainement coupable de leur avoir infligé la vision de son évanouissement. 

-James… Lily…

Lily se précipita à son chevet avec un tel empressement qu’elle manqua de s’affaler sur lui, et lui serra la main très fort. Derrière ses lunettes roses - elle était la seule de la fratrie à avoir hérité de la myopie de leur père -, ses yeux marron étaient envahis de larmes. 

-Tu nous as fait tellement peur, grand frère, murmura-t-elle. 

-Je suis désolé… 

-Tu n’es qu’un crétin, affirma James, non sans lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux. Manger, boire, dormir, ce ne devrait pas être des consignes trop compliquées à suivre, même pour toi, non ?

Albus sourit faiblement.

-Nous avons parlé à Neville, ajouta sa mère en prenant la main que n’écrabouillait pas Lily. Il va veiller à ce que tout se passe bien pour toi. Au moindre problème, il nous enverra un hibou. 

-Super, je vais avoir l’impression d’avoir la brigade de police magique collée aux fesses.

-Ça ne changera pas beaucoup de la maison, lui glissa James à l’oreille, ce qui fit ricaner Lily.

-Les enfants… soupira Ginny. Aurait-on raté leur éducation à ce point, Harry ?

Harry esquissa un pâle sourire. Son regard croisa celui d’Albus, et il lui fit un léger signe de tête. Albus hésita à y répondre, mais finit par incliner son visage à son tour, lui signifiant que le chapitre de leur dispute était clos - pour l’instant. Sa mère capta leur interaction muette - ses sourcils se haussèrent soigneusement - mais elle eut la délicatesse de ne faire aucun commentaire. 

Ils restèrent encore une heure à son chevet avant de partir, non sans l’avoir serré dans leurs bras et embrassé sur chaque joue, comme s’ils n’allaient pas le revoir avant six mois - alors que les vacances de Printemps étaient proches, et qu’il était déjà prévu qu’il rentre à la maison durant cette période. Son frère et sa soeur lui tinrent compagnie jusqu’à ce qu’il soit autorisé à quitter l’infirmerie, et ils l’escortèrent à la tour des Gryffondor en discutant des derniers potins du château. 

-Au fait, où est Rose ? s’enquit Albus lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune inondée d’une lumière rouge rang. 

-Aucune idée. Je crois qu’elle s’est disputée avec Robb, répondit James d’un ton absent. 

Albus hocha la tête, sa curiosité satisfaite. Il fut surpris de voir Lily s’arrêter net, les yeux soudainement rétrécis à la manière de ceux des chats, et serrer les poings. 

-Elle a largué ce crétin ? Bien fait pour lui. Il ne méritait pas une fille comme elle, commenta-t-elle, avec une gravité qui jurait avec son jeune âge.

-Pourquoi ? Toutes les filles le trouvent à leur goût, fit remarquer James. 

-Ah oui, c’est vrai qu’il est dans ta classe. C’est lui qui t’a fait exploser son chaudron dessus, non ? s’enquit-elle avec une pointe de férocité qu’Albus ne lui connaissait pas. 

-Ouais, m’en parle pas. J’avais des furoncles jusque dans le-

-Rose t’a dit pourquoi ils se sont disputés ?

James se gratta la tête, dissimulant mal le désintérêt qu’il portait à la question.

-Aucune idée. Il a sûrement dragué une autre joueuse de Quidditch sous son nez, ou a laissé s’échapper le vif d’or pendant leur entraînement…

Albus esquissa un demi-sourire. Il était étrange de les écouter débattre de choses aussi triviales que des histoires de coeur de Rose, mais ne plus penser à Scorpius et aux fioles qui l’attendaient sous son lit était presque un soulagement - _presque_. Son frère et sa soeur lui rappelaient qu’il restait un peu de place pour de la légèreté, dans ce monde… 

Jusqu’à ce que James ajoute, l’air d’avoir été frappé d’une subite illumination :

-Oh, attends, je crois que Nell m’a parlé d’une dispute à propos de Scorpius…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une petite note d'auteur pour préciser qu'à partir du chapitre suivant, le rythme des chapitres ne sera plus nécessairement Albus / Scorpius / Albus / Scorpius, mais plusieurs souvenirs ou scènes dans le présent pourront s'enchaîner, afin de ne pas trop troubler le rythme de chaque intrigue.
> 
> Merci de votre lecture !


	6. Souvenir n°3 - Le bal d'Halloween

**Souvenir n°3. Le bal d'Halloween**

Samedi 31 octobre, vingt heures.

La Grande Salle était méconnaissable. Les tables ployaient sous le poids des citrouilles et des confiseries magiques ; des spectres dansaient sous le dôme constellé d'étoiles, répandant une lumière argentée dans leur sillage ; des squelettes jouaient des musiques entraînantes sur une estrade aménagée pour l'occasion, utilisant leurs propres os comme instruments. Les élèves se massaient sur la piste de danse éclaboussée d'une lumière rouge sang qui rappelait celle du crépuscule. Leurs déguisements formaient un enivrant tourbillon de couleurs, de plumes, d'écailles et de fumée factice.

Scorpius admirait la scène, abasourdi par toute cette agitation au parfum d'Halloween. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait regarder : Rose Weasley qui lui faisait un signe de l'autre côté de la salle, ravissante dans son corset parsemé de faux rubis étincelants ? Les professeurs qui conversaient, assis en rang d'oignon sur des bancs, en prêtant davantage attention au contenu de leurs assiettes qu'à leurs étudiants ? Aux fenêtres teintées de noir, au plafond constellé d'étoiles, à Tara et Nell qui s'embrassaient à la vue de tout Poudlard, déguisées en harpies aux lèvres et ongles carmin ? Ou tout simplement à Albus, qui avait négligemment passé un bras sous le sien et resplendissait d'assurance, vêtu comme un pirate du dix-septième siècle ?

Scorpius devait admettre que son meilleur ami ne manquait pas d'allure, avec son tricorne orné de plumes vertes, sa boucle d'oreille dorée, sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée, retenue à la taille par une écharpe et son pantalon large, rentré dans des bottes à boucles qu'il avait dénichées dans une boutique d'occasion à Pré-au-Lard. Il était difficile d'ignorer le magnétisme qui émanait de lui, alimenté par le sourire canaille niché aux coins de ses lèvres. Lui-même se sentait désespérément transparent à ses côtés, à l'instar du fantôme dont il avait essayé d'emprunter les traits : il s'était fardé les joues de blanc et portait une robe de sorcier autour de laquelle s'enroulaient et se déroulaient des volutes de fumée, rappelant le corps translucide des spectres qui hantaient les couloirs du château.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? lui demanda Albus en l'entraînant vers l'une des tables couverte de victuailles.

Pour l'occasion, toutes les tables arboraient des nappes noires : ce soir, il n'y avait plus de maison ni de compétition, seulement le plaisir de danser et de s'amuser sous les étoiles de guingois de la Grande Salle.

– Je ne sais pas. T'as vu ces squelettes ?

– Ouais, ils sont super cool. Je vais demander à mon père de m'en offrir pour Noël, ça mettrait un peu d'ambiance à la maison ! Et ils ficheraient une sacrée frousse à mon frère !

– Tu crois que ce sont de vrais ossements ?

– Si c'est le cas, je sais ce que je veux faire de mes os, lorsque je serai mort : je les léguerai à Poudlard pour remplir leur orchestre d'Halloween !

– Tu m'en laisseras quand même un ou deux ? J'ai bien envie jouer de la flûte avec tes tibias !

– Carrément !

– Cool. Tu crois qu'on peut tenter de manger un de ces trucs ?

Scorpius désigna une friandise qui ressemblait à une cervelle de souris. Albus l'inspecta d'un air intrigué.

– Je suis sûr que le cerveau de James n'est pas plus grand que ça, commenta-t-il en y plantant les dents. Oh, c'est de la guimauve, goûte !

Scorpius s'exécuta. Albus n'avait pas menti : il s'agissait bien de guimauve, onctueuse et parfumée à la fraise. Il allait en reprendre une deuxième lorsqu'une voix moqueuse s'éleva à côté d'eux :

– Des bonbons, pfff, on nous prend vraiment pour des gamins…

Albus et Scorpius se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Achille Flint, l'un des voisins de dortoir de Scorpius.

Bien que leurs lits soient situés à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre, les deux Serpentard se parlaient peu : leurs centres intérêts étaient à l'opposée l'un de l'autre. Là où Achille ne jurait que par le Quidditch et avait rejoint l'équipe dès qu'il avait soufflé sa douzième bougie, Scopius préférait passer son temps libre à la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans leurs pages poussiéreuses au parfum enivrant. Il devait avoir dévoré la moitié des grimoires que recelaient les allées de la bibliothèque, particulièrement attiré par les romans nichés entre deux traités de potions ou de métamorphose. Les deux adolescents restaient courtois l'un envers l'autre, et il leur arrivait de faire leurs devoirs ensemble ou de discuter des cours ou des professeurs lorsqu'ils étaient seul à seul. Scorpius avait fini par comprendre qu'Achille s'enorgueillissait du regard de ses amis, mais était plutôt sympathique lorsqu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui à l'horizon. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas ce soir…

– Si tu trouves ça tellement nul, tu n'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs, lui répondit froidement Albus en le voyant siffler de mépris face aux friandises amassées sur la table.

– Je ne crois pas t'avoir sonné, Potter. Je parlais à mon pote Scorp.

– Il n'a peut-être pas envie de te parler, rétorqua Albus.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, t'es son père, peut-être ? Ou sa mère ? En parlant de mère, c'est à la tienne que t'as emprunté ce costume de fillette ?

Les joues d'Albus virèrent au cramoisi. Achille éprouvait toujours un malin plaisir à l'asticoter, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui fallait moins de cinq secondes pour perdre son calme.

– Parle pas de ma mère, Flint.

– Pourquoi ? Tout le monde la connaît, elle était encore en couverture du Quidditch Magazine, la semaine dernière. Elle est sacrément bonne pour son âge, on ne croirait jamais qu'elle a eu trois enfants. Dont un avec une tête aussi énorme.

Albus rougit de plus belle, les yeux brillants d'une colère si forte qu'elle semblait émaner de lui en vagues brûlantes. Sentant venir l'inévitable dispute, Scorpius posa le main sur l'avant-bras de son meilleur ami et lui murmura, espérant parvenir à le calmer :

– Laisse tomber, Al. On ne va pas se prendre la tête pour ça.

– Il a parlé de ma mère !

– « Il a parlé de ma mère » ! répéta Achille d'une voix fluette. Quelle horreur ! Mon pauvre Potter, tu devrais immédiatement prévenir le Bureau des Aurors pour que ton père vienne réparer ce crime de lèse-majesté !

Le rouge gagna les oreilles de l'adolescent et son tricorne manqua de dégringoler de son crâne.

– Espèce de… espèce de… grogna-t-il entre ses dents, les poings serrés.

– Al…

– Allez, _Al_ , rigole un peu, ce n'est que de l'humour, ricana Achille en décochant un clin d'oeil à Scorpius.

– Ce n'est pas de l'humour, et je ne resterai pas une minute de plus à t'écouter te moquer de moi. Tu viens, Scorp ?

Et Albus s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, non sans une certaine théâtralité, remettant d'un geste brusque son tricorne bien droit sur ses cheveux noirs. Scorpius allait lui emboîter le pas lorsqu'Achille le retint par la manche. Il lui sourit d'un air complice, et lorsqu'il lui parla, son haleine s'écrasa sur son visage avec une odeur chaude, aux accents épicés. Scorpius se figea, reconnaissant le parfum de l'alcool.

– Tu vas vraiment suivre Mr Rabat-Joie toute la soirée ? J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi grincheux que lui.

– C'est toi qui le rends grincheux. Et c'est mon ami, répondit Scorpius.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit qu'Albus venait de traverser la porte qui menait à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Il devait être en chemin pour le cour intérieure du château, dans laquelle Scopius et lui avaient l'habitude de se réfugier lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de se calmer. Il voulut le rejoindre, mais la pression d'Achille se raffermit sur son bras.

– Tu devrais revoir tes critères d'amitié à la hausse, Scorp, si tu veux t'amuser un peu dans la vie. Potter veut jouer les rebelles, mais tout le monde sait que ce n'est qu'un fils-à-papa sage et obéissant, qui ne mettra jamais un pied hors du cadre. Franchement, tu ne le trouves pas ennuyant à mourir ?

Scorpius se crispa. Il aurait voulu trouver quelque chose de cinglant à rétorquer à Achille, quelque chose sur les liens de l'amitié, sur l'affection profonde qui le liait à Albus, sur leurs indéfectible loyauté que rien ni personne ne troublerait jamais, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Comme toujours, lorsqu'il fallait verbaliser à l'oral ses émotions, il se sentait plus démuni qu'une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Interprétant son silence comme un signe d'approbation, Achille lui administra une bourrade sur l'épaule et, de sa main libre, lui glissa une coupe remplie à ras bord d'un épais liquide orange.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Scorpius en fonçant le nez.

– Un mélange qu'on a inventé, Antonin et moi. Je te promets que ce n'est pas dangereux, on en a bu tous les deux et rien ne nous est arrivé.

Scorpius le renifla précautionneusement.

– C'est… de l'alcool ?

Achille éclata de rire. Avec son déguisement de Détraqueur, cet éclat de joie eut un aspect particulièrement lugubre.

– On dirait que je viens de te mettre une bouteille entière de rhum sous le nez ! Calme-toi, Scorp, c'est seulement du jus de citrouille auquel on a ajouté trois gouttes de whisky pur feu.

Il administra une chiquenaude contre les parois du verre, faisant clapoter le liquide orange au parfum entêtant.

– Je suis sûr que même Potter le Rabat-Joie y a déjà goûté.

Scorpius baissa les yeux sur la boisson. Il repensa aux paroles d'Albus, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son expérience avec le whisky pur feu : c'était comme avoir des flammes dans la bouche. Être un dragon. Une sensation dingue, avait-il affirmé. Il aurait voulu avoir la force de refuser, mais déjà la curiosité s'emparait de lui, parant la boisson de reflets envoûtants.

– Vas-y cul sec. Je te promets que tu ne risques rien, c'est juste pour s'amuser ! Hein, Antonin ?

Antonin, l'autre voisin de dortoir de Scorpius, venait de les rejoindre en affichant un sourire de brigand, parfaitement accordé à son déguisement de prisonnier – il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à entortiller un boulet de canon factice autour de sa cheville.

– Tout le monde en a pris ! approuva le dernier venu en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre la table, étirant ses jambes de façon à donner un petit coup de pied au mollet de Scorpius. A ton tour, Scorp !

Scorpius fixa le verre et en cueillit quelques gouttes sur le bout de la langue. Elles lui parurent brûlante, mais ses voisins de dortoir se mirent à l'encourager de boire avec un tel enthousiasme qu'il eût peur d'attirer l'attention des professeurs, et il se hâta de tout avaler.

Il le regretta aussitôt. Sa gorge était en feu, l'alcool incendiait son estomac et ses joues, et il fut saisi d'une violente quinte de toux. Achille et Antonin rirent de plus belle, bras dessus bras dessous comme deux compères renards aux yeux débordant de malice. A travers les larmes qui s'accrochaient à ses paupières, il les vit lever le pouce dans sa direction.

– Q-q-qu'est-ce qu'il y a-avait dans ce verre ? s'étrangla-t-il.

– Je te l'ai dit, juste de quoi s'amuser un peu ! Maintenant, t'es des nôtres, Scorpiou !

– Il est des nôôôtres !

Scorpius les aurait volontiers maudits, mais il était trop occupé à déglutir pour parvenir à articuler le moindre mot supplémentaire. Voyant qu'Achille approchait un nouveau verre de lui, il recula, trébucha sur l'ourlet de sa robe et heurta de plein fouet un corset parsemé de faux rubis, auquel il se raccrocha par réflexe. Il reconnut vaguement le parfum et les cheveux frisés de Rose Weasley, avant qu'un autre corps ne bouscule violemment le sien, manquant de le faire tomber tête la première sur le parquet ciré de la Grande Salle.

– T'avise pas de la toucher, le Serpentard !

– Que… quoi ?

Malgré son hébétude, Scorpius reconnut le visage séduisant, aux yeux bleu pervenche encadré de boucles brunes, du petit ami de Rose : Robb Jackson, le célèbre Attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il était flanqué d'un autre adolescent, maigre et élancé, dont les traits rappelaient par certains aspects ceux de Rose, d'Albus et du reste de la famille Weasley : Fred Weasley, le fils de George et Angelina, connu à Poudlard pour son impétuosité et sa tête plus dure que de l'acier.

– Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire à ma copine ? demanda Robb, d'une voix trop forte pour que lui aussi n'ait bu que du jus de citrouille.

– C'est bon, Robb, il n'a pas fait exprès, lança sèchement Rose derrière lui. Il a trébuché.

– C'est une excuse pour qu'il fourre ses sales pattes sur tes seins ?

– Qu'est-ce que t'as, à me fixer comme ça ? ajouta Fred d'un ton agressif, interprétant le regard vitreux de Scorpius comme une provocation.

Le Serpentard n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer. Poussant les étudiants qui se dressaient sur leur passage, Achille et Antonin le rejoignirent et l'encadrèrent comme s'il s'agissait de ses gardes du corps, gonflant leurs muscles avec la suffisance de deux paons faisant la roue. Leur superbe était cependant sérieusement altérée par leur ébriété, et ils durent se retenir aux épaules de Scorpius pour ne pas s'effondrer.

– C'est à notre pote que vous parlez sur ce ton ? siffla Antonin en toisant Robb et Fred.

– Si vous vous en prenez à lui, vous vous en prenez à nous, ajouta Achille.

Scorpius sentit son estomac se nouer. Les évènements allaient trop vite, il sentait la catastrophe imminente et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir figer le temps d'un claquement de doigts. Il se sentait comme un figurant au milieu de l'action, un figurant dont on prenait la présence pour acquise, ainsi que l'en témoignait la main d'Achille qui l'agrippait avec une telle poigne qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'esquiver.

– Je meurs de peur. Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous faire ? demanda Fred d'un air narquois. Nous vomir sur les chaussures ?

– C'est pas deux femmelettes dans votre genre qui vont nous effrayer, ajouta Robb en retroussant les lèvres avec dégoût.

– C'est qui, que tu traites de femmelette ?

– Regarde-toi dans un miroir, et tu auras ta réponse.

– Les garçons, arrêtez ! glapit Rose, mais personne ne l'écouta.

La baguette d'Antonin venait de se matérialiser dans sa main, et un jet de lumière rouge heurta Fred de plein fouet. Robb réagit immédiatement : il se jeta sur lui et lui balança un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

La suite se déroula si rapidement que Scorpius n'en garda que des souvenirs épars. Il reçut un violet coup dans l'estomac, qui le plia en deux ; alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, les poumons hurlant de douleur, quelqu'un le poussa et il atterrit sur Robb Jackson. Ce dernier l'empoigna par le col et le rejeta violemment en arrière. Autour d'eux résonnaient les cris surexcités des autres étudiants, enchantés du combat qui rompait la monotonie de la soirée d'Halloween. « Que quelqu'un les arrête, ils vont se blesser ! » suppliait Rose, mais elle était bien la seule à tenter de les tempérer : les autres se fendaient en encouragements, la plupart étant destinés à Robb, qui était – et de loin – le combattant le plus aguerri du lot. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette pour faire des dégâts, et Scorpius sentit bientôt un goût métallique emplir sa bouche.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe par i… Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEZ !

Un rayon de lumière les aveugla et les cinq garçons furent brutalement séparés. Bien que sa tête se soit mise à tourner, comme s'il était piégé dans un manège moldu, Scorpius reconnut la silhouette des professeurs Londubat et McGonagall, dressés entre eux afin de les empêcher de reprendre leur échauffourée. Il passa la main sur son visage et sentit une bosse sur son front. Sa lèvre était fendue et des perles de sang poissèrent la pulpe de ses doigts.

– Par Merlin, je n'ai jamais vu un tel comportement ! s'emportait le professeur McGonagall en agitant sa baguette afin de réparer les verres que les adolescents avaient brisés durant leur confrontation. Êtes-vous des sorciers, ou des babouins qui se battent pour une grappe de bananes ?

– C'est eux qui ont commencé ! répondit immédiatement Robb. Ils nous ont attaqués en traître ! Vous connaissez les Serpentard, Madame, vous savez à quel point ils sont fourbes !

– A ce que je vois, vous leur avez fait plus de dégâts qu'eux, commenta calmement le professeur Londubat.

Ses yeux inspectèrent brièvement les visages d'Achille et d'Antonin, puis s'arrêtèrent sur celui de Scorpius.

– Monsieur Malefoy, vous allez bien ?

– J-je… je… balbutia Scorpius.

Le professeur Londubat se pencha vers lui pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, et fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Son regard se durcit et Scorpius sentit une onde glacée se répandre dans ses entrailles.

– Vous avez bu ?

– Je… n-non… je…

Il s'affolait, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Derrière le professeur Londubat, le professeur McGonagall se mit à fulminer de plus belle. C'était un miracle que son chapeau tienne toujours sur ses cheveux argentés.

– Un élève saoul, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Qui a introduit de l'alcool ici ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Antonin fut pris d'un haut-le-coeur et vomit bruyamment sur ses propres genoux. Les élèves qui assistaient à la scène poussèrent des cris de dégoût.

– Qui d'autre a bu ?

Personne ne répondit.

– Très bien. Le prochain que nous retrouvons avec de l'alcool dans le verre sera en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! avertit sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards et s'éloignèrent prudemment de la scène, retournant à leurs danses et leurs bavardages insouciants. Ne restèrent bientôt plus que Robb, Fred, Achille, Antonin et Scorpius, qui avait l'impression que la bosse de son front battait au rythme erratique de son coeur. Le professeur Londubat continuait de le fixer, d'un air mi-sévère, mi-désolé.

– De l'alcool, à la fête d'Halloween ! Vous avez conscience que vous êtes entourés de mineurs ? continuait de tempêter McGonagall en faisant claquer ses talons sur le parquet de la Grande Salle.

– Nous devrions peut-être attendre demain pour les remontrances, Minerva, suggéra le professeur Londubat d'une voix douce. Dans leur état, je crois que ces garçons ont surtout besoin d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie, et d'y rester jusqu'à demain matin.

– Jusqu'à demain ? Mais… et la soirée d'Halloween ? s'étrangla Fred.

– Il n'y a plus de soirée pour vous, jeune homme, répondit âprement le professeur McGonagall. Vous avez raison, Neville. Pouvez-vous les accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

– Bien sûr.

– Sachez déjà que je retire cent points à Gryffondor et cent cinquante points à Serpentard, et que vos parents seront prévenus de votre comportement, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention des cinq garçons. Je m'attendais à mieux de votre part, messieurs. Se donner en spectacle comme ça… !

– Allez, venez, ordonna tranquillement Londubat en les aidant à se redresser.

L'esprit embrumé, Scorpius le suivit hors de la pièce, se tenant à une distance respectable de Robb et Fred. Il sentait les regards peser sur lui et une vague de honte s'écrasa sur son coeur. Pris en flagrant délit de combat, l'haleine chargée d'alcool… Qu'allaient dire son père et sa mère ? C'était la première fois qu'il était impliqué dans une bagarre, et l'alcool n'allait pas l'aider à plaider en sa faveur… il regrettait amèrement d'avoir écouté Achille et Antonin.

Ils venaient de s'engager dans l'un des escaliers magiques lorsque Albus se précipita vers eux, le teint plus pâle que jamais sous ses mèches noires. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard à son cousin, qui arborait pourtant un impressionnant oeil au beurre noir : toute son attention était accaparée par Scorpius, dont il prit le visage entre ses mains en coupe pour l'observer, l'air alarmé.

– Scorp, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Rose m'a dit que tu t'étais battu !

– Albus, s'il te plaît, écarte-toi. Nous devons aller à l'infirmerie, lui dit le professeur Londubat avec douceur.

– Mais… ta lèvre, elle saigne ! Il saigne, Monsieur Londubat, il faut faire quelque chose !

– C'est pour cela que nous allons à l'infirmerie, répéta patiemment l'enseignant. Peux-tu nous laisser, s'il te plaît ?

– Vas-y, Al, murmura Scorpius. On se retrouvera plus tard.

– C'est vous qui lui avez fait ça ? s'emporta Albus en foudroyant Achille et Antonin du regard.

– Tu nous prends pour quoi, Potter ? Jamais on attaquerait un des nôtres ! riposta Achille, approuvé par un grognement d'Antonin.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec eux ? ajouta Albus en reportant son attention sur Scorpius, une pointe de reproche dans la voix. Tu aurais dû me rejoindre, je t'attendais dans notre coin habituel…

– C'est toi qui es parti sans m'attendre, riposta Scorpius.

– Je croyais que tu étais derrière moi !

– Albus, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas le moment, intervint Mr Londubat. Mrs Pomfresh nous attend.

– Je vous accompagne, annonça farouchement le Gryffondor, mais son Directeur de maison secoua la tête.

– Ils doivent y aller seuls. Retourne à la fête, Albus.

– Mais…

– Si tu insistes, je serai obligé de retirer des points à ta maison.

Albus afficha immédiatement une moue butée.

– Retirez-en moi, je m'en fiche, je reste avec Scorpius !

– C'est bon, Albus, je peux me débrouiller ! marmonna Scorpius en baissant les yeux.

Albus ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais Neville Londubat le devança :

– Dernier avertissement, Albus, ou c'est la retenue.

– On se voit demain matin, au petit-déj', lui souffla Scorpius en s'écartant de lui. Je viendrai à ta table pour te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Tu aurais au moins pu attendre de danser avec moi avant de te faire priver de fête, répondit Albus d'un ton boudeur.

– J'ai peut-être fait exprès, pour éviter que tu m'écrases les pieds toute la soirée.

Un léger sourire se fraya un passage jusqu'au visage du Gryffondor, qui le laissa rejoindre son Directeur de Maison.

– Tu n'y échapperas pas. Demain soir, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu me devras une valse !

– Dans tes rêves !

– Allons-y, les interrompit le professeur Londubat en se remettant en route.

Scorpius quitta à regrets les yeux d'Albus et se remit en marche. Ni Achille ni Antonin n'avaient spécialement prêtés attention à cette brève interlude, trop occupés à retenir le contenu de l'estomac à l'intérieur de celui-ci – leurs teints verdâtres trahissaient les nausées qui les agitaient. En revanche, ni Fred ni Robb n'en avaient perdu une miette. Le premier affichait l'air dégoûté de celui qui venait d'être trahi par son propre sang, ce qui résumait à peu près ses sentiments : son cousin aurait dû avoir honte de s'acoquiner ainsi avec le Serpent. Le second, en revanche, avait haussé un sourcil d'un air intrigué, avant de laisser un sourire éclore sur ses lèvres. Il y avait quelque chose, dans cette interaction, qui avait délicieusement chatouillé sa curiosité…


End file.
